Voiceless, She Cries: Part Two
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Three years have passed since Beast Boy was taken away from the Titans, and Raven, by Adrienne the evil gypsy witch. Will he ever be free of Adrienne's grasp? Will he and Raven ever be together? BBxRae
1. Three Years Have Passed

Chapter 1

The sun slowly arose and made the Titans tower glow. It was still quiet, as it usually was in the early morning. No one was up yet, not even Robin. In her bed, Raven slept soundly. Her once dark room was now completely white and pure. She, herself, was in white as well. It had been three years since Beast Boy left and she had dedicated herself to learning how to control her powers and learning how Adrienne used hers. And all of that knowledge caused her to go through a transformation.

She took a breath in and opened her eyes. The light from the morning sun stung them and she gave a silent moan. She closed her eyes once more then slowly sat up and gave a good stretch. She slid out of her bed and put her white cloak on, keeping her hood up to shelter her tired face from anyone who may get up and see her. She slowly walked down the halls of the tower, checking to see if anyone else was awake yet. No, they were all asleep. She was glad for that.

She made it to the common room and went to one of the large windows that looked over the city. The morning light made it look to be made of gold. She placed her hand on the cold glass and closed her eyes. Another day was beginning and that meant another day without him.

'I miss you,' she thought. 'I miss you so much.'

Years before the thought of missing someone like Beast Boy would have seemed like completely ludicrous to her. But, that was before she had developed a feeling of affection for him, and before her crush had emerged. By the time he had been taken away from her by Adrienne she cared deeply for him. And she still did, with all of her heart. Maybe even more so now that she knew how much he cared for her. He had condemned himself just so she wouldn't be.

Just then she heard the common room doors open. She turned and saw Robin walk in. He had gotten a bit taller and looked even more mature now. And he was still as serious as ever. He saw Raven and gave her a nod, acknowledging her presence. She did the same to him and then looked back out the window.

Over the years the two had had a sort of falling out. It was clear to Robin that Beast Boy was a criminal and whenever he mentioned that, Raven would turn away and leave the room upset. He couldn't understand why she refused to accept who Beast Boy was. In the beginning he decided to give her a month or two to grieve and come to terms with what had happened. But it had been three years and she still left the room when they talked about him.

"Any reason you're looking outside?" asked Robin, walking over to her.

Raven shook her head.

"Just enjoying the view?" he asked.

She nodded. It grew quiet between the two for a moment.

"You seem to be in deep thoughts," said the ever so observant Robin. "Not about anything bad I hope. Or… any_one_ bad, for that matter."

Raven turned to him and frowned. She knew what he was saying. He didn't want her to be thinking about Beast Boy. Even simply thinking about him was forbidden from the tower. She turned from the window and walked away from him. She decided she'd stay in her room for a little while. She didn't want to go into this with him again. Just as she made it to the doors they opened and Cyborg walked through.

"Mornin Ra-," he began, but Raven walked right past him, "-ven." Cyborg watched as she went off down the hallway and the doors closed. "Okay," he said to himself and walked over to the kitchen. He saw Robin walk over. "Hey, man, what's with Rae this mornin?"

"Nothing," said Robin simply and took a seat at the table. "She's just in her usual crabby mood."

"I notice that she only gets like that after a meetin with you," Cyborg noted.

"Maybe that's because I'm the only one around here with the balls to say what she doesn't want to hear," said Robin, grabbing the morning newspaper that was conveniently on the table. "She better get used to reality."

"Eh, leave her alone," said Cyborg, pouring him self and Robin coffee. "She's been like this for a while. I'd get over it if I were you." He gave Robin a coffee and sat down himself.

The common room doors opened again and a still slightly sleepy Starfire walked through, her sweet smile already on her friends. "A morning of goodness to you, friends," she said as she entered.

"Mornin Star," said Cyborg smiling as well.

"Morning," said Robin. Starfire flew over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a good morning hug, like she did every morning.

"I passed Raven and she did not look happy," said Starfire.

"Yeah, we were just talkin 'bout her," said Cyborg.

"But she did not even give me her good morning nod," said Starfire. "I believe she was ignoring me."

"She's just not in a good mood this morning," said Robin. "Don't take it personally, Star."

"But why is she never in a good mood?" asked Star. "She is always very quiet and very sad. And I know she is quiet because she can not talk, but she does not even attempt to communicate with us."

"Well, one thing's for sure, we didn't do anything wrong," said Robin.

"Not that we know of, at least," said Cyborg.

"I believe she is lonely," said Starfire.

"Well that's her own fault," said Robin. "She locks herself away day and night in her room. If she's lonely then she should go outside and meet some people."

"Okay, first off, Raven wasn't like that _before_ she turned all gloomy," said Cyborg. "Second, let's not play the blame game if she's lonely. And she'll communicate with us when she's ready."

"Friends?" said Starfire, getting the young men's attention. "I believe she misses Beast B-."

"Don't say his name," Robin snapped, cutting her off. "Just… don't say his name, Starfire."

"Then what shall I call him?" asked Starfire.

"We know who you're talkin 'bout, Star," Cyborg sighed. "And I think you're right."

"I often find her looking through old photographs of… him," said Starfire, making sure she didn't say his name.

"I don't know why she can't accept what he is now," said Robin, shaking his head. "He left her for an evil gypsy witch who stole her most prized possession. If anyone else had done that to her you know she'd of found them by now and made them pay. But she just can't seem to accept that he's evil."

"It was hard for all of us to accept it, man," said Cyborg. "I mean, we all thought we could get him back. B… he never seemed the type to just switch sides from good to evil. I think deep down there's some good still in him. _Deep_ deep down."

"He's popped up around the world dozens of times and each time he and Adrienne attacked and injured at least one Titan and stolen something," said Robin, angrily. "If there is any good in him, it sure isn't enough to stop him from trying to kill his once fellow teammates."

Raven hovered in the air in front of the window in her room. Meditation was the only thing that could keep her sane. It always had been. She spent most of the day meditating, for when she became lost in her mind the time flew by. Most days she would start after breakfast and finish up before dinner. That way no one could bother her and she could spend her time thinking.

And when she wasn't meditating she was doing her research on Adrienne. She had learned that Adrienne had descended from a long line of gypsy witches. Their powers were generally not very strong, but it was enough for them to steal powers and abilities from others to strengthen themselves. That was what Adrienne had been doing for years; ever since she was a young child. And the accumulation of power gave her the ability to overthrow any foe. That was why it was so easy for her to defeat them three years ago. She was virtually unstoppable.

'But everyone has a weakness,' Raven thought to herself. 'Everyone has a fault. What's hers? What's her weakness? I have to find out.'

Suddenly Raven felt a slight dizziness take her head and then a strong heaviness in her chest that brought her out of her meditation. She took a sharp breath in and opened her eyes. She knew that feeling, but it had never felt so strong before.

Raven could always feel when portals to other dimensions were being opened. It was like a sixth sense for her. And she could always tell when Beast Boy was back on Earth for she knew his energy. She had felt him the other times he had returned, but this time he was close. Her mind raced as the realization hit her.

'He's back,' she thought. 'I can feel his energy. But it's… it's strong this time. He's near, he must be.'

As soon as these feelings took her the Titans alarm went off, filling her room with a flashing red light and an alerting siren. That meant the others knew too. And that meant they were about to go off and try to bring Beast Boy and Adrienne down. Raven felt sick and her heart raced.

She had wanted to see him again for so long, but not in battle where he was forced to attack her. Not in battle where her friends believed their former teammate was evil, when he was actually the most selfless person she'd ever known. Not in battle where she had to watch Adrienne order him around like some obedient pet. No, this was not what she wanted. But, as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

A sudden pounding could be heard on her door and she quickly composed herself. She went to the door and opened it to find Cyborg. She was thankful for this at least.

"He's back, Rae," said Cyborg in a low voice.

Raven hung her head.

"We gotta go stop him," he said. "Maybe… maybe we can still help him."

She lifted her head slightly and nodded softly. At least Cyborg was decent enough to lie to her to try and make her feel better. She exited her room and followed him down the various halls to the common room, where her other two teammates were waiting.

"They've been spotted downtown," said Robin.

"Have they stolen anythin yet?" asked Cyborg.

"No, they're just causing destruction again, like last time," said Robin.

"I believe they are trying to get our attention," said Starfire.

"Well, they've got it," growled Robin. "Alright, Titans, let's go."

And with that the whole team headed out. Cyborg went to the T-car and Robin took his R-cycle. Starfire and Raven were expected to fly. Soon they were all out of the tower and on their way towards downtown. Raven still felt sick and she flew a bit slower than usual. Starfire noticed this and slowed down a bit.

"Raven, you must not feel bad," said Starfire. "We shall be victorious."

That didn't help Raven at all.

Starfire thought for a moment then said, "If it makes you feel better, I shall not fight former friend Beast Boy. I shall only fight Adrienne."

Raven gave her a soft, sad smile and nodded. Starfire smiled back and the girls continued on. Already they could see smoke beginning to rise from within the city. Raven just hoped no one was hurt. She knew Beast Boy would do anything not to hurt anyone, unless absolutely forced to, but Adrienne was a different story. She had no problem ruining lives; she did it nearly every day.

"Alright, team, we've got to give it all we've got," said Robin through his communicator. "We can't let them escape. They used the element of shock and surprise against us last time, but now we know what's going on."

'You don't have any idea what's going on,' Raven thought bitterly.

"No mercy, Titans," said Robin. "No mercy."


	2. A Beast Boy Changed

Chapter 2

The Titans arrived downtown and saw a familiar site. This was how the city had looked when Beast Boy had betrayed them and fought along side Adrienne. As sure as they were of themselves, they each couldn't help but feel nervous. It was quiet; too quiet. Their eyes darted around, looking for the two. They knew they were there, they just weren't sure where. Until they heard a beautiful, sweet, soothing voice rise above the smoke.

"Why, hello again Titans," said the voice. Raven felt her heart tear open hearing it. It was her voice; her stolen voice.

From the smoke a figure descended from their place in the air. They landed and began to walk towards the group, who got into defense mode. The smoke cleared and Adrienne stepped through, a smirk on her face.

"Long time, no see, eh?" she said. She had grown up a bit, just as the Titans had. She was a beautiful young woman, though her beauty was only skin deep.

"What do you want, Adrienne?" ordered Robin.

"What? Can't a girl stop by to say hello?" she asked in a fake, innocent voice.

"You heard him," said Cyborg, charging up his sonic canon at her.

"Sheesh, you lot sure are impatient, aren't you?" she laughed. "Oh, do you like what I've done with the city thus far?" She turned and held up her arms, as if exhibiting the destructed area of downtown. "Don't worry; it'll look better when I'm finished."

"We shall not let you finish destructing our city!" said Starfire.

"Fine," said Adrienne, shrugging. "You might not let me, but what about him?"

And before the five Titans could process what she had said, a figure dropped from the sky. He moved so quickly, he seemed to be a blur. He threw Cyborg over his head and into a parked truck before the half robot could even blink. He grabbed one of Robin's arms, twisted it behind his back then tossed him into Starfire, sending the two stumbling to the ground. Then he swiped his foot and knocked Raven off of her feet so that she fell on her back and placed his foot on her stomach to keep her from getting up.

Ravens head had hit the pavement and she silently moaned with pain. She opened her eyes and looked up at the figure who was pinning her down. At first, she could not recognize him, but then her mind began to work and she realized that it could only be one person. And it was; it was Beast Boy.

He had grown up in those three years. His muscles larger and stronger; his whole body had grown so much that he no longer wore his uniform. Now he wore a black suit with the letters BB in green across his chest. His face was sharper, grown up. And across it lay the scar that Robin had given him. Raven had heard about it, but now she could see that the scar was real. He truly did not look like the Beast Boy who had left her.

"Beast Boy?" asked Starfire's voice as she and Robin stood up.

"It can't be," said Cyborg, peeling himself out of the dented truck.

"Oh yeah, it's me," said Beast Boy with a malicious smile. He looked down to Raven frowned. He took his foot off of her and walked over to Adrienne, who was smiling proudly.

"Hard to believe he used to be a little team clown, isn't it?" she said, affectionately wrapping her arms around him and running one of her hands down his chest.

"Alright, this is your only warning," said Robin in as harsh of a tone as he could muster. "Surrender now!"

"No, don't think so," said Adrienne, nonchalantly.

"Beast Boy, please, stop this!" cried Starfire. "We do not wish to fight you again. We want you to be our friend. Please!"

"Sorry, I'm liking this business _way_ too much," said Beast Boy, an evilness in his voice that they'd never heard before.

"Fine," said Robin. "Titans, go!" And with that they rushed Adrienne and Beast Boy.

"Take care of this, will you?" said Adrienne, yawning. "I'm going to take a nap." She then lifted into the air and flew off.

"Yes, Adrienne," he said obediently before she left and cracked his knuckles and neck.

Cyborg reached him first and attempted to punch him. Beast Boy moved out of the way of the punch, but grabbed Cyborg's extended arm and thrust him forward, around, and used him to knock Starfire away like a baseball. He let go of Cyborg and he skidded down the pavement.

Beast Boy smirked to himself and then heard the familiar fighting cry of Robin just before he attacked. He quickly turned around and there was Robin, about to whack him with his bo-staff. Beast Boy transformed into a raptor and caught the bo-staff in his mouth. He ripped it out of Robins hand and tossed it away. Then he turned back.

"So, how's it been fighting without good old Beast Boy, Robin?" asked Beast Boy as the two began to pace in a circle. "Easier? Harder?"

"After all we've done for you," spat Robin. "After everything this team has gone through together, you turn into a traitor!"

"Oh please, I switched sides," said Beast Boy, rolling his eyes. "I chose to be this way, dude. It's not like I was bad all along and was just using you, like Terra. A better opportunity came up and I snatched it. I mean, can you blame me?"

"Yes," growled Robin.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" asked Beast Boy, stretching his arms above his head, allowing his back to crack now. "Hand to hand? You wanna call for back up from Starfire? I think she's up and running again by now. Or does it matter?"

"Trust me, as long as I take you down, it doesn't matter," said Robin and with that he sprung at his former teammate.

Beast Boy quickly began to fight him off, but not using his animal abilities. To Robin's shock, he was fighting him with many styles of martial arts. Not only that, but he was faster and more precise than Robin! He blocked every hit, and made contact with Robin's body every time he thrust a limb out. It wasn't long before Robin actually began to grow nervous.

Suddenly the two were being showered by starbolts, compliments of Starfire who was in the air a few yards away. This sudden attack gave Robin enough time to duck out of a potentially devastating blow to the head and get out of there. Beast Boy quickly turned into a mouse and dashed between the starbolts. He centered himself right beneath Starfire and suddenly grew up into a T-rex. He snapped at her and she was just able to fly out of the way of his mighty jaws. Then he swiftly spun around and whacked her with his tail, sending her crashing through a building.

"Starfire!" Robin called out and quickly went to make sure she was alright. She was the only reason he would ever leave in the middle of a battle.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself and smirked. His sharp ears heard heavy footsteps behind him and he quickly jumped into the air, just missing a shot from Cyborg's sonic canon. He landed on his former best friend's shoulders and leaned over to face him.

"Hey, dude," he said in a mocking voice just before he did a back flip off of him and landed back on the ground safely.

"Look, man, I don't know why you're doin this, but you're runnin outa second chances," said Cyborg.

"Then stop giving them," said Beast Boy plainly and then charged at Cyborg. He was so quick the poor guy didn't even have a chance to get out of the way. He punched right into Cyborg's chest, and busted through his robotic shell and into his circuits. Cyborg screamed as Beast Boy pulled out a handful of wires and smirked. That was enough to cause Cyborg to shut down right there.

Beast Boy smiled proudly. Cyborg was down, Starfire was down and far away, and Robin had gone after Starfire. That left only one person left to take care of. The one person who had yet to attack him. The one person who was the reason he was living the life he was living now.

He turned and far off, there she stood. Raven had watched everything in shock and near horror. She couldn't believe that this individual, this… man, was Beast Boy. He moved differently, he spoke differently. He was a completely different person now. The two made eye contact and it was as if time stood still. Then he smirked and sprinted towards her.

Raven didn't want to fight him, she couldn't. And so she turned and began to fly as fast as she could. She didn't fly high; for fear that he would fly above her and get the drop on her, she kept close to the ground. She flew through the emptied city, since all the citizens had made a run for it when it was clear that Adrienne and Beast Boy were back. She soon found herself in an alley with nowhere to go. She stopped and looked around. She decided she didn't have a choice; she would have to fly up.

But before she had the chance, she felt two hands grab her shoulders and spin her around, pushing her up against the brick wall of a building. She looked into his eyes and before she could do anything to defend herself, she felt his lips upon hers. The fear that had been coursing through her body was replaced by shock and a rush of adrenaline. She soon felt her eyes roll up into her head and she let him kiss her as long as he wanted to. And he took that advantage fully.

They kissed until both were out of breath and needed to break apart for air. He leaned his head against hers, both their eyes still closed and savoring the moment. He then took her face into his hands and looked her over.

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" he asked, tears nearly running down his cheeks.

She smiled and nodded, relieved and the happiest she had been if a very long time.

He took her into his arms and held her tightly. "Oh, God, I've missed you," he cried. "I've missed you so much."

She nodded in agreement to this fact and felt tears running from her own eyes. She couldn't believe he was really here, holding him. His voice was deeper, his hold stronger. The only thing that assured her that this was Beast Boy was his scent. She had gone in his room often and she remembered his scent fully. This was really and truly him.

"Listen, I'm gonna get out of here before the others get back up," he said, releasing her and taking her face once more. "I'll see you later, okay?"

More tears fell from her eyes and she nodded.

"Okay," he said and gave her one last blistering kiss that made her knees weak and shivers fill her very soul. He released his hold of her lips and began running off. But he stopped short and quickly ran back. "Oh, and I'm really liking the all white thing," he said motioning to her outfit, kissing her on the cheek, and then transforming into a bird to fly off.

She couldn't help blushing a little bit. And then she watched as he flew up into the air and disappeared. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt herself lean up against the brick wall once more, a soft happy smile upon her lips. He was still good, he was still Beast Boy. Her lips still tingled and her face felt on fire.

"Raven?" said Starfire's voice.

Raven quickly opened her eyes and stood up, startled. She saw Starfire a few feet away from her, looking a little concerned. She fixed her cloak and walked over to her friend, who looked a bit banged up.

"Are you alright, friend?" she asked.

Raven nodded and did her best to not look like she had just shared a kiss, a passionate kiss, with the team's enemy. She got a good look at Starfire and saw that she was scratched and bruised badly. She imagined as much, since she had been sent through a building.

"Where has he gone?" asked Starfire, growing a little more serious.

Raven simply shrugged, holding her head as if to say that she had been hit on the head. She hoped Starfire would believe it, and she did, luckily.

"Come, we shall return home," said Starfire, wrapping an arm around Ravens shoulders and helping her back to where Robin and Cyborg were.

Raven saw Robin kneeling on the ground, fiddling around with Cyborg, trying to start him up again. Just by chance he was able to boot him back up long enough for Cyborg to give him directions on how to fix him. Robin asked Raven if Beast Boy had given her any information, to which she shook her head. It was the truth. She picked Cyborg up with her mind and the group headed back towards the tower.


	3. Kisses and Catching Up

Chapter 3

It was a while before they could get Cyborg up and running again long enough for him to repair himself. In that time they had all been very quiet. And that was what made Raven nervous. If they were quiet, it meant that they were thinking and if they were thinking she knew it wasn't about anything good. Beast Boy had put on one hell of a show and the four Titans had sincerely believed him.

As soon as Cyborg was repaired it began.

"That little green assed, grass stained, bastard screw up!" Cyborg began to rant. "I swear to God, if I see him again I'm gonna beat his dumb ass snot colored head in!"

"He is a most horrible, despicable, chlorbag varblernelk!" said Starfire hotly.

"He made a big mistake today," said Robin. "He pissed me off."

Raven bit her lip and did her best to just ignore the horrible words they said about Beast Boy. She didn't want to look too upset, but she certainly didn't want to look like she was agreeing with them. So she did what she did best; she remained emotionless.

"Cyborg, tap into the city's surveillance cameras," said Robin. "We need to find out where Adrienne and Beast Boy are staying. I want twenty-four hour coverage of everything that happens outside of this tower. Star, go with him and help him keep an eye on everything."

"We're on it," said Cyborg then he and Star went off to the computer room.

That meant that only she and Robin were left. This made her even more nervous. She decided to stare at the ground and wait for whatever it was he was going to instruct her to do or yell at her about. It didn't take very long.

"Raven, you need to do a psychic scan of the city and see if you can feel Adrienne or Beast Boy," said Robin.

Raven lifted her head and shook it.

"What? Why not?" asked Robin, already losing his patience.

She looked around and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote, "That would take far too much of my power to do and I would be out of commission once it was done to regain my strength. Do you really want me to be unusable while they're here?"

Robin thought and then said, "I'm willing to lose you for fighting purposes if you're able to find them. Now go prepare yourself and look for them as soon as possible. That's an order."

This shocked Raven. Usually, if she felt uncomfortable, he wouldn't force her or press her on. But this time he was ordering her. She frowned, turned away from him, and stormed out of the common room to her room.

Once she reached her room she locked the door and was certain she wasn't going to come out for a while. She wasn't going to use all of her powers up looking for Adrienne and Beast Boy. Robin could order her all he wanted, but he couldn't force her to do anything. She didn't even care if he kicked her off of the team; she wasn't going to help them find Adrienne and Beast Boy.

She went to her window and looked out onto the city. He was out there, somewhere. Being dragged around by Adrienne like an animal on a leash. She felt so guilty for what she'd gotten him into. If it wasn't for her, Adrienne never would have come to Jump City at all and would never have seen him. If it wasn't for her lineage, Adrienne wouldn't have anything to use against Beast Boy to force him to stay with her. It was all her fault and she hated herself for it.

"Wow, I forgot what a nice view you have," said a somewhat familiar voice behind her.

She spun around and saw Beast Boy standing there, a smirk on his face. She gasped and jumped back for a moment. This surge in emotion allowed one of her pillows to explode and shower the room with feathers. The one thing she hadn't mastered yet was keeping her emotions calm when she was startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said, quickly.

No sooner had he finished the sentence when she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. He returned the favor and the two stood there for many minutes holding one another.

"I told you I'd see you later," said Beast Boy.

Raven remembered him saying that and nodded. She pulled herself away from him and showed him a smile. He smiled back and gave her a kiss that even blew away the one they had shared in the alley. The relief the two felt was so immense that they could have cried. Three years of separation and at last they were together again. Well, as together as they could be considering their circumstance.

She led him over to her bed and the two sat down. They held each others' hands, never wanting to be apart again. Beast Boy slowly ran his fingers over Ravens, feeling her soft, pure skin beneath his now rough fingers. He entwined them within hers, rubbing his thumb softly across her palms.

"Are the others around?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Working on finding me and Adrienne, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Thought so," Beast Boy sighed. "Well, they're not gonna find us any time soon. Adrienne put up this psychic shield thing around the house we're staying at so that not even _you_ can find us."

Raven was glad she had heard this and not given into Robin and used up all of her energy searching for them.

"Anyway, how've you been?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek so that he could get a good look at her. "You look different. You look like you grew up."

Raven rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I know, I grew up, too. But I can't believe how much you've changed. I mean, I didn't think it was possible, but you're even more beautiful now than you were three years ago."

Raven felt herself blush and she shook her head modestly.

"Yeah, you totally do, Rae," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

She wanted to tell him similar words. That he was even more handsome now and that he had changed very much. She saw the long scar that went diagonally across his face. She reached up and gently felt it with her fingers. Beast Boy sighed and put his hand over hers.

"I know it's ugly, right?" he said, sadly. When he had gotten it Adrienne refused to heal it for him, to teach him a lesson. Now he was burden to carry this horrid scar with him.

Raven shook her head and kissed part of his scar. She didn't care if he had this scar or not, it was the last thing that concerned her. After kissing his scar she kissed him on the lips, to which he responded immediately. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. It didn't matter if the other Titans walked in or if Adrienne found them together. They didn't care. They had been waiting for this for so long. It was the reason they continued on in this horrible, twisted world.

Once their kissing ended they simply sat together in silence, holding one another and soaking in the moment. Suddenly, tears began to pour from Ravens eyes and bowed her head in sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could see into her beautiful, tearful eyes. She simply stared into his eyes and allowed more of her own tears to fall. He sighed and wiped her tears away. "It's okay, Rae, this isn't for forever. I'll figure out a way to stop Adrienne. I won't stop until I do."

Hearing him say this suddenly gave her a whole knew confidence. She wasn't sure if she could take Adrienne down on her own, but knowing that Beast Boy wasn't going to give up either strengthened her hope.

"I guess I should probably tell you why me and Adrienne are here, right?" he said, once he was sure she had calmed down. "As you probably know already, she wants to take over the universe and all that. And she's decided to start with Jump City. Once she has Jump City in her grasp, she's going to move onto a new city until she gets the entire country. And then from there, the world."

Raven took all of this in. It wasn't exactly surprising; she had just always hoped that by some miracle Adrienne would forget about Earth. Evidently, that wasn't going to happen.

"I've been studying her for as long as she's been studying me," Beast Boy continued on. "And, I'm sorry Rae, but I haven't found any weaknesses yet. I really don't know how to stop her. But there has to be a way, right?"

Raven gave him a reassuring smile that made him smile right back.

"So, I know that the team's doing their best to hunt me down," said Beast Boy, sadly. "Is there anything I should know so they don't catch me?"

Raven quickly got up, grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write.

"_They're watching the city with surveillance cameras_," Beast Boy read. "_If you do anything outside they'll see you. Robin wanted me to search for you two psychically, but I won't._ Awe, thanks Rae. And, don't worry, Adrienne figured as much and so she's changed her appearance so you won't be able to recognize her." He then leaned in and said, "But I'll tell you just so she doesn't catch you off guard. When she's outside she takes the appearance of a girl with black hair and brown eyes with a mole right above her left eyebrow."

Raven committed this to memory and nodded. Then she looked at him as if to say, "And you?"

"As for me, I'm not allowed to go outside, other than on any mission she sends me on," said Beast Boy. "I'm basically under house arrest."

Raven gave him a sad look and took his hand.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me," said Beast Boy. "As long as I stay inside, I'm safe."

Suddenly there came a round of loud knocks on Ravens door. They both jumped and twisted towards the offending door. Beast Boy looked quite frightened, as well as Raven.

"Raven, we need to come in," said Cyborg.

"How are you gonna tell them no?" Beast Boy whispered.

She slapped her hand over his mouth and gave a whistle that went from high to low.

"Raven, this is important," said Robin in his leader tone.

"We have reason to believe Beast Boy is in your room," said Starfire.

The two paled and Beast Boy quickly jumped off of her bed and looked for a way out. But there was no where for him to go. Her window was sealed, it didn't open. And the only door was the one that had three Titans standing on the other side of it.

"What're we gonna do?" he asked, panicking.

She put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She gave another whistle that resembled the first one.

"Raven, we're coming in whether you want us to or not," said Robin. "Cyborg's security system picked up unstable DNA that is a perfect match with Beast Boy's. We've traced it and it seems to have gone into your room. Now open this door!"

Now Raven was starting to panic, but she quickly calmed down and allowed her mind to work. She quickly knew what to do. She went to Beast Boy and gave him one last kiss. While he was looking confused she opened a portal and pushed him through it. She quickly closed it and went to her door. She threw it open and glared at her three teammates. Robin pushed right past her and began to look around her room.

"What took ya?" asked Cyborg, curiously.

Raven just stared at them.

"Were you meditating?" asked Starfire. "Oh, we are sorry. Right, Robin?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Robin, looking under Ravens bed. She crossed her arms and waited for him to finish.

A portal opened on top of the roof and Beast Boy tumbled out of it. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. Realizing what she had done he felt quite relieved. He quickly turned into a sparrow and headed back to the house he and Adrienne were staying at.

Once Robin was done with his search of Ravens room he and the others went off to get back to work finding Beast Boy. Raven felt relieved and hoped Beast Boy would be able to get back to Adrienne safely.


	4. Adrienne's Anger

Chapter 4

Beast Boy flew as fast as he could back to the house. He knew he would be in trouble for taking so long, but all he had to do was say that the Titans had gotten stronger. He hoped she'd buy it.

He flew down the chimney of the house and came out in the living room. He looked around and saw that she wasn't there. He sighed with relief and ran up to his room. He threw his door open and there she was, sitting on his bed with her arms crossed. He was so startled he let out a scared yelp.

"Hello," she said in a fake happy voice.

"Uh… hi," he said innocently.

"And, um, just where have you been?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Huh? I… I haven't been anywhere," he said, pretending to stretch. "Just finished taking care of the Titans, that's all."

Adrienne frowned, marched right up to him, and gave him a strong slap to the face. He stumbled backwards and even fell to the floor, shocked. He held his face and looked up at Adrienne, who did not look happy.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she hissed. "Do you think I would be dumb enough not to watch you at all times? Do you think I can't tell when you go visit your little waste of space teammate? Who the hell do you think you are?!" She reached down and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up to his feet. "If you ever pull a little stunt like that again I will end it all, do you hear me? I won't even think twice about it." She pushed him backwards and he slammed into the wall.

"Adrienne, I was just making sure she was okay," said Beast Boy, trying not to act like he was scared. But he knew what Adrienne was capable of. It was hard for him not to. "I didn't tell her anything."

Adrienne frowned again upon hearing this lie and gave him a brutal punch to his stomach, causing him to have the wind knocked out of him. He gasped and crumpled to the ground. "How long is it going to take to get you to understand?" she growled as she stood over him. "This is your life now! I am your life! The Titans despise you!"

"Raven doesn't," he peeped, trying to pick himself up.

If Adrienne could combust into nothing but fire when enraged she would have burned the entire house down right then and there. She watched as he got to his feet and coughed, trying to get the air back in his lungs. As soon as he was up Adrienne grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him right across the room and into another wall. He fell to the ground and let out a yelp of pain.

"Raven?!" screamed Adrienne. "Is she all you think about?! She's the reason you're in the position you're in now, remember? Her existence has done nothing but complicate the universe!"

"That's… not… true," Beast Boy moaned, holding his face that had smashed into the wall first. He could feel blood slowly creeping down from his nose.

"It is true, you idiot!" she yelled. "Her whole reason for being created was one of evil. She shouldn't have been born, she shouldn't have had this voice, and she shouldn't have had you! I'm just correcting the mistake that is Raven."

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled at her, getting to his feet once more.

"No, I will not shut the hell shut up," she said, stomping over to him. "You need to hear this. You need to know the truth Beast Boy. I do not do what I do because I enjoy it, that's simply a benefit. I take what I want and take things away from others to right the wrongs that have been made! You of all people should know that the universe is an unfair place. Well I'm making it fair. That's my purpose for existing! What's yours?"

"To stop maniacs like you!" he said, finding his strength. And with that he lunged at her and attempted to connect his fist with her cheek. He missed terribly, since she easily moved out of the way, and stumbled forward.

She quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it, and put it behind his back. He winced and let out a painful groan. She then pushed him into the wall, holding him there. "Is that what you think I am?" she said in a soft hiss in his ear. "A maniac? I'm trying to put the universe in order single handedly; I'm trying to right all of the wrongs that nature has made. I'm a goddamn hero. Not a maniac."

"A hero?" Beast Boy scoffed. "If that's what you think makes a hero then you don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Then, please, enlighten me," she said, twisting his arm a little more.

He clenched his teeth for a moment, from the pain Adrienne was putting him through, and said, "A hero thinks of others before themselves. A hero risks their life for others. A hero is someone looked up to, a role model. And you are none of those things!"

Adrienne frowned and pushed off of him, backing away. She fixed herself and tucked her long blond hair behind her ears. Beast Boy turned away from the wall and held his injured arm, not that the rest of him wasn't injured as well.

"I have things to do today," she said. "And you're under house arrest, as you know. If you dare to defy me anymore I'll give you a far worse disciplining. You've gotten me in a bad mood, Beast Boy."

"You think I care at all?" he asked, standing as tall as he could, even though it hurt.

"You better start," she growled. "Because I'm getting pretty damn sick of threatening you."

"I'm getting pretty damn sick of it myself," said Beast Boy.

"What is this?!" she shouted. "Why are you speaking back to me? Have you forgotten?" She held up her right hand and showed him her finger and thumb, ready to snap. "One little movement and she will die. And for someone who seems to care so much about a bastard demon child I would think you wouldn't want that. You've been cold to me these past three years but you've never disobeyed me or spoken back to me until now. And I'm telling you, it ends this very instant! This planet has two destinies; to be ruled by me or be ruled by Trigon. Now which do you choose, Beast Boy?"

Now, Adrienne wasn't one to really rant or rave, so Beast Boy was actually taken aback by this. And in that moment he realized that Adrienne really did have it in her to control the universe. And she did have it in her to kill Raven and the planet Earth. She would do it all unless she was stopped.

"What's you choice?" she asked again, pressure growing between her finger and thumb, begging him to say the word so she could snap.

He sighed and said, "To be ruled by you."

"Good boy," she said, putting her hand down. "You better get yourself together, Beast Boy, and soon. Taking over Jump City is going to be the hardest battle you'll ever have to face. And if you even think about crossing me and helping your friends I'll put a collar on you like the animal you are to make sure you don't leave my sight." She thought for a second then smiled. "Actually, I may do that just for the fun of it." She gave him an evil smirk and then left.

Once she was gone Beast Boy dragged himself to the bathroom to get a good look at his bruised and battered body. His nose was bleeding, a horrible bruise was appearing on his cheek, and his entire body ached. He decided to take a shower then assess the situation he was in.

The warm water felt good and he gingerly washed his body. He got out and dried himself off, careful not to irritate the cuts and wounds. Once he was dry he bandaged himself up and went to put ice on his bruised face. He sat on his bed with a bag full of ice, thinking about the time he had had with Raven.

He reached into his pocket, taking out something, the only thing he held dear. It was a photograph, well worn from sitting in his pocket. And it was of Raven. It was a picture her from when they had gone to Tokyo.

He smiled as he remembered when he had taken it. She had been looking at the view from one of the taller buildings, the light of a sunset illuminating her. "Hey Raven," he had called to get her attention. She slowly turned and he took the picture. She looked so natural, so beautiful. Of course, the moment the flash went off she grew two extra eyes and gave him a bloody nose. He chuckled softly to himself. Now she didn't look anything like the girl in this beloved picture.

God he had missed her. He'd missed all of them, of course, but he'd really missed her. She was what drove him to continue. The thought of her was what helped him get up in the morning and force himself to do the horrible things Adrienne made him do. He looked at her picture every day and would wonder what she was doing at that very moment. If she ever thought of him. If she had moved on and had a boyfriend. If she had kept her promise.

He had had no idea that he cared for her so much. But it became clear when he realized all that he was willing to go through for her. He was willing to take up a life of crime and work for an evil, selfish gypsy witch in order to keep her safe. He'd seen her die once when her father used her as a portal to take over the Earth. He could never see her die again; he would never allow that to happen. He would rather be the one in Hell than her.

And he knew that if he ever was freed of Adrienne's grasp he would never leave Ravens side again. He would spend the rest of his life with her if she'd allow him. Thinking about her every day for three years helped him to realize that he no longer had a simple crush on her. He loved her.

It was a few hours before Adrienne returned, looking quite content with her self. Beast Boy decided to stay in his room and out of her way. As strong as he could be, he really wasn't sure if he could handle being beaten up again. And she left him be for a few minutes, just enough time to make him nervous about when she was going to confront him.

Finally, his door swung open and she entered with a smug look on her face. Beast Boy had been lounging on his bed catching up on his comic book series that he had barely gotten to read lately. As soon as his door opened he sighed and sat up, knowing that she wanted him to be alert when in her presence.

"Good, you've cleaned yourself up," she said, walking over to him.

"Well I don't exactly like the feel of dried blood on my face," said Beast Boy in a plain tone.

"I don't like that either," she said and sat down on his lap. He hated it when she did this. She often clung to him or sat on his lap to be as close to him as possible. "But, I've got to admit, I do find you to be very attractive with a little bit of dirt smeared on your face. Like right after a battle." She placed on arm around his neck and with her other hand ran it up and down his cheek and chin.

"You would, wouldn't you," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Guess what?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What?" he asked, praying that she'd get off of him soon and wouldn't do anything else. He hated it when she got all touchy feely with him.

"We're going to make our first move on the city tomorrow," she said with a happy smile.

"Already?" asked Beast Boy. "I thought you said that we had to wait a little while."

"Yes, well, I've decided to get this over with as soon as possible," said Adrienne. "You can thank your trip back to the tower for that. It's your stupid, lingering attachments to that ex-team that have pushed our schedule ahead."

"They're not stupid, lingering attachments, Adrienne," he growled.

"Beast Boy, why do you care for them so much?" she asked in almost a pout. "I mean, it's obvious that they don't like you anymore. They're trying to hunt you down, put you in jail. Can you really call them friends? They're hunting us. So, as you can see, we're all each other have. We're wanted criminals." She then leaned in close to him and whispered against his lips. "But soon, we're going to be worshiped rulers." Then she placed her lips on his.

He did his best not to wince and frown as she kissed him, as he did every time. He hated the feel of her lips. They were strong and needy. There was nothing inviting about them. Not to mention that they belonged to her, an evil witch. They were nothing like Ravens. So he just waited for her to stop, which she did after a few seconds.

Once she had finished her quick assault on his lips she stood up and said, "Get some rest. I'll be getting you up early so that we may begin. Tomorrow's going to be the first day of the rest of your life." And with that she left. As soon as she was out of the room Beast Boy spit and whipped his lips, shuddering as he did. God, he hated it when she did that.


	5. The Elimination of Cyborg

Chapter 5

Beast Boy lay in his bed, fast asleep. His covers had been kicked off during the night and now he was lying on his stomach with one leg perfectly straight and the other bent. His face was half on his pillow and half on his mattress and his mouth was open allowing a sopping spot of drool to form under it. One of his arms was under his pillow while the other hung completely off of the bed. Besides the drool, his mouth also allowed a soft, gurgled snore to seep out.

Suddenly his door flew open and nearly came off of its hinges. As it slammed into the wall Beast Boy was so startled he fell right off of his bed and hit the floor with a thud. He jumped up, ready to attack, but only saw Adrienne standing in his doorway.

"Adrienne? What the hell?!" he asked, quite angry.

"Good morning, my dear," she said, entering the room.

"Morning?" he said, confused, looking outside at the moon. "It's still night!"

"It's 4:15," said Adrienne, rolling her eyes. "Get dressed. Today's the day we put my plan of taking over the city into action." And with a sly smile, she turned and left.

Beast Boy dropped down onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was not ready to get up yet. He was used to Adrienne making him get up early, but this was ridiculous. He grumbled and moaned as he tore his shirt off to put his uniform on.

He went down to the kitchen and found Adrienne waiting for him. He scratched his side and yawned as he entered. "So how're we gonna take over the city?" he asked actually bored with the subject.

"By getting rid of the Titans," said Adrienne.

"Wow, that's original," said Beast Boy, rolling his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk right now," said Adrienne in a commanding tone. She was getting down to business, and that scared Beast Boy. "And I know that the idea may not be original, but we'll be the first to succeed. Are you ready?"

"Whatever," said Beast Boy lowly, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"Today, you're job is to eliminate Cyborg," said Adrienne with an evil grin.

"Eliminate?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's right," said Adrienne. "Kill him."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide at this. Up until now they had only been hurt people who attacked them. Beast Boy had certainly never killed anyone before. And she wanted his first murder to be Cyborg?

"Adrienne, I… I can't kill Cyborg," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, you can," she said with a grin. "Why do you think I brought you back now? You're ready. You can kill. And you can certainly kill an ex-teammate."

"No, I can't!" said Beast Boy. "Cyborg he's… he's my best friend. He's like my big bro. I can't kill him!"

Adrienne frowned and said, "Beast Boy, you'll be killing them all, eventually. I chose for you to kill Cyborg for this very reason. Because I know how hard it'd be for you. After him, killing the others will be easy."

"Wait a second, you're not gonna make me kill Raven, are you?" he asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Adrienne. "Now, here are Cyborg's blueprints." She rolled out a long poster with diagrams of Cyborg.

"No, damn it! I'm not gonna kill him!" said Beast Boy. "I agreed to help you take over the world or whatever, but I didn't agree to be your goddamned assassin!"

"You agreed to do anything I told you to do!" said Adrienne. "And I'm telling, no, I'm ordering you to kill Cyborg. And you dare not defy me!"

"I don't care!" said Beast Boy. "I'm not gonna kill him!"

Adrienne clenched her teeth and was about to yell again, but she closed her eyes, took a big breath in, and appeared to calm down. "Alright, then," she said in a scarily calm way. She raised her hand and placed her finger and thumb together. "I guess I'll just have to have Trigon kill them for me." She put pressure on her thumb and finger and the writing upon them glowed an evil red that scared Beast Boy right to his core.

"No!" said Beast Boy, suddenly panicked. "No, please, don't!"

"Will you kill Cyborg?" she asked.

"Isn't there another way?" he pleaded.

"Will you kill Cyborg?" she asked again, putting a little more pressure on the digits.

"Adrienne, I can't!" he cried.

"Will you kill Cyborg?!" she yelled, her fingers moments from snapping and ending it all.

Beast Boy's heart was racing and he knew she was serious. She was about to snap her fingers and turn Raven into the portal again so that Trigon could take over the Earth. He said he wouldn't let that happen, no matter what.

"Alright!" he screamed. "I'll do it. I'll kill him!"

Adrienne released the pressure on her finger and thumb, a smile playing across her lips. "That's my pet," she smirked and lowered her hand. "Take a look at his blueprints, memorize them. It shouldn't be that difficult to shut him down and once he's off you can kill him. I'm giving you the entire day to complete this task. If you should finish early and attempt to go see… her… again, then, no questions asked, I will kill her. Don't toy with my trust again, Beast Boy. Now, while you're killing Cyborg I'll be out researching your victim for tomorrow. Do you understand all that I've said?"

"Yes," said Beast Boy in a defeated voice.

"Good," said Adrienne.

Cyborg was patrolling the eastside of the city, looking everywhere for Adrienne and Beast Boy. But, he'd stopped off for a few minutes to get a pizza. Now he walked down the sidewalk finishing the very last slice of his All Meat Experience.

"Man, nothin like five different meats smeared in cheese and tomato sauce to brighten a guy's day," he said as he licked his robotic fingers. He looked at the clock in his arm and saw that it was time for him to check in with Robin and give him a report. He whipped his communicator out and was just about to push the button that connected him to Robin, when a green bird dove out of the sky and grabbed it. Cyborg was a bit shocked at first, but then saw the green bird change into a human and land a few yards away from him.

"Sup, dude?" asked Beast Boy, holding Cyborg's communicator.

"Great," he growled. "I hope ya realize, grass ass, that I've got another communicator in my arm."

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy. "That's why I gotta do this!" He charged at Cyborg and with lightning quick reflexes dislodged Cyborg's arm from his body and tossed it aside.

"Oh, you did _not_ just do that!" said Cyborg angrily.

"Oh, I _so_ just did," Beast Boy mocked him.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Cyborg yelled and charged him.

Beast Boy swiftly jumped out of the way and looked up to the top of a building, where Adrienne was observing. He saw her smile, nod, and go off to do her own thing. She was satisfied. Now this charade could stop.

"Alright, dude, she's gone," said Beast Boy. Cyborg attempted to punch Beast Boy with his one good arm left, but, again, Beast Boy ducked out of the way. "Whoa, Cy, calm down."

"Nope, not gonna fall for it," said Cyborg, reaching out and grabbing Beast Boy by the throat.

"Cyborg, come on, stop!" said Beast Boy, grabbing at Cyborg's robotic hand. He kicked Cyborg in the chest and was able to free himself from his grip. He looked to his friend and said, "I didn't come here to fight you!"

Cyborg didn't want to hear it. He charged up his laser canon, which he still had in his other arm, and shot at Beast Boy. He dove out of the way and began running in cheetah form as Cyborg shot after him. He knew he'd never get through to him this way. He sighed and decided that there was only way he'd get him to listen.

Beast Boy ran right for a building with Cyborg right behind him, closing in. He would have run right into the side of it, but instead he turned back to his human form and ran up it, doing a flip. Cyborg had just reached him and watched as Beast Boy flipped over his head. He landed on Cyborg's shoulders and with a few twists and turns took his head right off. He tucked it in his arms, then jumped off and ran for a nearby alley. He reached it and stopped to take a breath. And Cyborg was cursing up a storm.

"You backstabbin little bastard!" he screamed. "I'm gonna rip ya in two and…"

Beast Boy placed his hand over Cyborg's mouth to shut him up. "Cyborg, please, listen," he pleaded. "I swear, I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to help you, to explain what's going on."

Cyborg's muffled profanities died down and he went quiet at last. Beast Boy removed his hand and hoped he wouldn't start again.

"Fine, then start explaining," spat Cyborg.

"Alright, here's what's going on," sighed Beast Boy. "You know how I left the team three years ago?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg, his face very unkind.

"Well, I didn't leave because I wanted to," said Beast Boy. "Adrienne forced me to and she's been forcing me to do all of the things I've done."

"She's forcing you?" said Cyborg, doubtfully. "How the hell is she forcing you? Do you have any idea of the things you've done, Beast Boy?!"

"Yeah, I know, they're horrible," said Beast Boy, filling with the guilt he had been keeping out of his mind. "But, I swear, I don't have a choice. She's gonna kill Raven if I don't do what she says!"

"She's gonna kill Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Beast Boy. "She's put the mark of Scath on her back and if I don't do as she says she's gonna turn Raven into the portal again so that Trigon can rule the Earth."

Cyborg just stared at Beast Boy for a few moments. Then said, "You've got some nerve makin up a lie like that!"

"Dude, it's not a lie, I promise!" Beast Boy cried out. "Raven knows. She's known all along but Adrienne said that if you guys knew then she'd kill her."

"Then why are you tellin me?!" asked Cyborg.

"Because I can't do this anymore and I need your help," said Beast Boy. "She wants me to kill you guys and I can't do it! That's why I attacked you, to make Adrienne think I was gonna go through with her plan. But I can't, Cy, I just can't."

"If Raven has the mark of Scath on her back then why haven't we seen it?" asked Cyborg.

"Do you ever see Ravens back?" asked Beast Boy. "It's always covered, right? Cy, please, I'm begging you, go home and tell Raven what I told you. I promise, she'll say that it's all true and check her back if you don't believe either of us. She has the mark."

Now Cyborg wasn't sure what to think. Could it be that Beast Boy was telling the truth? Had these three years been a charade put on by Adrienne to trick them? How could this all possibly be true? Beast Boy could see the conflict in his friend's eyes and he sighed.

"Cyborg, you're my best friend," said Beast Boy. "And the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you and the others. You know that's not me. You guys' are my family, for Christ's sake! I'm begging you to believe me. We have to stop Adrienne before she kills us all."

And with that he left the alley and went to find Cyborg's body. He found it sitting on a curb, as if waiting, and gave him his head back. As Cyborg reattached it Beast Boy went off and grabbed his arm as well and then gave it back to him. During all of this the two were silent. Finally, once everything was put back in its place, Cyborg spoke.

"You realize that if I let you leave I'm risking Robin throwing me off of the team," said Cyborg evenly.

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy. "But, I disabled all of the surveillance cameras in this area so that he couldn't see us. Our meeting never happened."

"I gotta admit, grass stain, whether you're evil or not, you've certainly gotten smarter," said Cyborg, wiggling his fingers to make sure they still worked right.

"Thanks, Cy," said Beast Boy with a sad smile. "Now give me the strongest blast your sonic canon can do."

Cyborg looked at him oddly. "What?"

"You have to hurt me so I can have an excuse for not killing you," said Beast Boy, closing his eyes and bracing himself. "If you're not dead and I'm perfectly fine Adrienne will catch on and she'll kill Raven and doom the world. So shoot me!"

Cyborg's mind was a flurry of confused thoughts. But, he decided he might as well see if what Beast Boy had said was true. He would go back to the tower and talk to Raven. He lifted his canon up to Beast Boy and shot him with his strongest blast.


	6. Cyborg Learns and Beast Boy's Burns

Chapter 6

Raven poured through her books frantically. She had to free Beast Boy; she had to take Adrienne down. She hadn't realized truly how much she had truly missed him until she seen him again, felt him again, kissed him again. She wanted him to be with her, to stop this foolishness. She couldn't stand her teammates hating him and she couldn't stand seeing the pain in Beast Boy's eyes as he fought them.

A soft knock came from her door and she jumped for a moment. She sighed and put all of her books away, yet again. She went to her door and opened it to see Cyborg with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, Raven," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

She could feel that something was wrong, but she nodded and moved aside so that he could enter, which he did. She closed her door and waited for him to say something, which wasn't very long."

"Raven, do you know anything about what's going on with Beast Boy and Adrienne?" asked Cyborg.

Raven felt all of the blood leave her face and she stared at him with wide eyes. She shook her head and began to shake from the fast paced beating of her heart.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded again, trying her best to stay calm.

"Then, would you mind showing me your back?" he asked.

Raven was sure she would faint now. The very moment the question left his lips her entire mattress jumped. She shook her head and cautiously turned around, facing her back to him. She felt him push her cloak aside and grab the material at her neck. Then, in one swift motion, he ripped it down. Raven heard him gasp and tears welled into her eyes.

"Oh my God," he said, upon seeing the mark of Scath on her back. "He… he was tellin the truth."

Raven hung her head and tears began to drip off of her cheeks. Cyborg couldn't believe it. Everything Beast Boy had said was true. He felt as if his whole world was being turned upside down. He turned Raven towards him and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Rae… this whole time… you knew?" he asked, his mind still trying to get around all of this.

She took a shaky breath in and nodded.

"So, he really is just workin for Adrienne cuz if he doesn't she'll kill you?" he asked.

Again, she nodded, which allowed more tears to fall.

"I… I can't believe this," said Cyborg.

Suddenly, Raven realized something. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. When she was done she handed it to him.

"_He told you?_" he read. "_He said that if you ever found out Adrienne would turn me into the portal. What happened? What did he say?_" Cyborg sighed. "He told me cuz he said that Adrienne wants him to kill us and if he doesn't then she'll kill you. He doesn't wanna do it so he needs our help to stop her. As if we weren't trying to do that already."

Raven grabbed the paper and began to write again. "I'm close to figuring out how to stop her," she wrote. "I've been doing research on her ever since she stole Beast Boy from me." She handed the paper to Cyborg and as he read it she allowed him to see all of the books she had acquired.

Cyborg read the paper and quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, she stole BB away from you?" he asked.

Raven realized her mistake and turned away, blushing.

"No… way…" said Cyborg, once again, shocked. "You two, I mean, you two weren't, I mean, you're not… care to explain?"

Raven sighed and turned back to him, biting her lip and feeling very embarrassed. She had never actually thought about telling the others about her and Beast Boy. There really wasn't much to tell. Other than the fact that…

"You love him?" asked Cyborg, reading a piece of paper that Raven had just written on.

Raven nodded and felt her self begin to cry again.

"Awe, Rae," he said and wrapped his robotic arms around her.

Once Raven had calmed down she did her best to explain what she'd been doing. How she'd been researching Adrienne's lineage and trying to figure out what her weakness could be so that they could defeat her and save Beast Boy. Cyborg was actually feeling better than he had in a long time. His best friend wasn't evil. He had always hoped deep down in his heart that this was all just some cruel joke. Now that he knew that it really was all just a show he was ready to do anything.

"Damn! Did ya get enough books?" asked Cyborg, looking at the mounds of books Raven had collected. Raven let a small smile catch her lips for a moment. "Have ya read 'em all?"

Raven nodded and sighed.

"And you still haven't found anything?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, there's gotta be somethin," said Cyborg, flipping through one of the books. "I mean, all the girl basically does is steal people's powers. If only we could steal 'em from her and give her a taste of her own medicine."

Raven seemed to freeze right where she was. Her eyes went wide with realization. She dove into a pile of books, giving Cyborg a good startle, and began to search through them. She found one and flipped through it. She scanned and found just what she wanted. She smiled widely, which made the rest of her books jump up and down from her uncontrolled powers, and looked to Cyborg, who, by this time, was quite confused and a little scared.

"Uh… find somethin?" he asked.

Raven leapt over to him and hugged him strongly.

"Whoa, okay, you're freakin me out now!" said a very frightened Cyborg.

Ravens mind was racing and she felt like she could explode she was so excited. But how was she going to tell him? She was far to exhilarated to simply right it down. She ran to one of her trunks and rummaged through it. She pulled out her artificial larynx that Cyborg had made for her. He had given it to her, despite her protests, just incase she changed her mind someday. She turned it on and placed it to her throat.

"I know how to stop Adrienne!" she said in a monotone robotic voice.

"How?" asked Cyborg, who was shocked that she was using the artificial larynx after she swore that come hell or high water she wasn't going to use it.

"We have to steal her powers away in the same way that she stole them from other people," said Raven. "Just as you said. I've researched her and she's actually quite weak without all of her stolen abilities. And I know how to steal them away from her!"

"Really?" asked Cyborg.

Raven nodded enthusiastically. She tossed her artificial larynx aside, since she said all that she wanted to say and she hated the damn thing with a passion. She showed Cyborg the book she was holding so that he could see. Sure enough, he saw an entire passage on how to steal powers and abilities, among other things, from others.

"Do you really think you can do this, Rae?" asked Cyborg.

Raven nodded firmly. She knew she could do this. She had to. This was what she had been waiting for. Now she knew how to take Adrienne down.

"Well, come on, we gotta tell Robin and Star," said Cyborg, turning for her door.

Raven paled and quickly got in front of him, stopping him. She waved her arms about and shook her head.

"What? Why can't we tell them?" asked Cyborg.

Raven motioned her finger across her throat in a way that meant her head would be chopped off.

"You'll kill yourself?" he asked. She just glared at him. "Oh… Adrienne will kill us. Damn, that's right. We're not supposed to know. Well, how the hell are we gonna do this then?"

Raven sighed and made motions with her hands for him to calm down. Then she pointed to herself and then the book.

"So… you'll figure it out?" asked Cyborg.

Raven nodded.

"Okay, I trust you," said Cyborg. "You get to work and I'll keep goin along with Robins plans just so he doesn't catch on. Man, this has been one messed up day."

Raven gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Oh, and you may want to change your leotard," said Cyborg. "I mean, I did kinda rip it."

Raven gave him a glare as if to say, "You think I didn't notice?"

He gave her a smile said, "Good luck," and went off.

Adrienne sat at her kitchen table and organized the information she had gathered on Starfire that day. She would be Beast Boy's next target. Adrienne smiled and laughed to herself. She couldn't believe how smart she was. She wasn't sure why no one had succeeded in taking over the Earth before. It certainly wasn't hard.

She heard the front door open and that meant Beast Boy was home and Cyborg was dead. She continued her work until she heard a thud, as if someone had fallen to the floor.

"Beast Boy?" she called, but got no answer. She let out an annoyed sigh and got up from her seat. "What have I said about answering me when I call you?" she said sternly as she made her way to the living room. She was quite surprised to see Beast Boy lying sprawled out on the floor. His uniform looked tattered and burned. "What in the…"

She got down next to him and rolled him onto his back, causing him to let out a horrible moan of pain. He was burned horribly and it looked like he had had a hell of a time getting back home.

"What happened?" demanded Adrienne.

"I couldn't kill him," said Beast Boy through the pain. "He was too strong for me."

"What? What are you talking about?!" said Adrienne, angrily. "You did just fine yesterday. And when I left you looked like you had the situation under control."

"Yeah, well, I did," said Beast Boy, wincing as Adrienne touched his wounds. "But I was stupid enough to think that Cyborg wouldn't use his sonic canon on me."

Adrienne sighed and said, "Damn, and I was so sure you were ready. Well, let's get you cleaned up."

She stood up and raised her hand. Beast Boy's body levitated and Adrienne brought him up to his room, careful not to bump him into any walls. She placed him on his bed and once he was comfortable she began to heal him the best she could.

"You can rest for the remainder of the day," said Adrienne. "But tomorrow I want you training all day, from sun up to sun down. I will not have some stupid mistake that you've made postpone my plans."

Beast Boy wasn't about to argue. The pain was horrible and Adrienne's healing powers hadn't taken it away yet. He hoped all was well with Cyborg and Raven. He knew that if Cyborg was on their side it may give them a fighting chance. And he prayed Adrienne wouldn't find out what he'd done.

"Did you at least damage him a bit?" asked Adrienne. "I saw that you took his arm off pretty easily."

"Well, I did get his head off at one point," said Beast Boy, wincing. "But that was what pissed him off enough to shoot around with his sonic canon. Figures one of the shots hit me directly."

"Well, you won't be making that mistake again any time soon, now will you," said Adrienne in a very parental tone.

"No, Adrienne," said Beast Boy obediently.

"You certainly have changed your tune," said Adrienne curiously.

"Yeah, well, when your former best friend nearly kills you it changes your outlook on life," said Beast Boy.

"So you'll have no problem killing him next time, correct?" asked Adrienne as she finished healing him.

"Nope," said Beast Boy. "No problem at all."


	7. Help from Jinx

Chapter 7

Raven tiredly closed her book and lay down on her bed. It was late in the night and she had spent the last few hours memorizing the passages on how to steal powers and abilities. Now she was sure she could take Adrienne on. Unfortunately, in order to steal Adrienne's powers she would have to take them into herself; which meant she would have a whole new mess of abilities she would have to get used to. But it'd be worth it to defeat Adrienne and get Beast Boy back.

She heard a knock on her door and quickly hid the book under her pillow.

"Rae, it's Cy," a voice said through her door.

She sighed, relieved, and took her book back out as Cyborg opened her door and entered. He saw her halfway lying on her bed looking quite tired. He gave her a kind smile and went over to her.

"How ya doin?" he asked.

She gave a so-so gesture and couldn't help the yawn that escaped from her lips. Cyborg chuckled and took a seat on her bed.

"I'm guessin you've already memorized the book," he said.

She nodded, gave the book to him, then pointed to him.

"What? You mean I gotta memorize it too?" he said in an almost whine.

Raven frowned and ripped the book back away from him.

"Alright, calm down," laughed Cyborg, gently taking the book back from her. "I was only kiddin. Guess you're too tired for jokes, right?"

She just stared at him with her exhausted eyes.

"Well, shouldn't take me too long," he said, flipping through the book. "Sometimes havin a half computer brain has its advantages."

Raven seemed satisfied with this and lay down on her bed again. She was very tired and, as happy as she was to have Cyborg on her and Beast Boy's side, she was ready for him to leave so that she could get some sleep.

"Alright, I'll see ya in the morning," said Cyborg with a smile and he stood up.

She gave him a tired wave, turned over, and curled up. Cyborg had to admit, she could be very cute. He was happy to finally have their connection back. Over those three years she'd seemed so distant from everyone. He felt like not only had he lost his little bro, Beast Boy, but he'd lost his little sis, Raven.

He went to his room and got to work memorizing the book, especially the passage on how to steal powers and abilities. That was the one that was going to help them win this war against Adrienne. He couldn't believe that soon everything was going to back to normal. BB wouldn't be evil, Raven might be able to talk again, and the team would be one big happy family.

Suddenly a strong knock echoed on his door and he couldn't help but jump. He frantically hid the book beneath his one ton body charger and went to the door. He opened it and saw a very serious looking Robin.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, trying not to look guilty.

"Cyborg, today, between 2-2:43, the surveillance cameras in sector E-55 were disabled," said Robin, getting right down to business. "You were patrolling E-55 today. Did anything happen?"

Cyborg was certainly glad his heart wasn't of flesh or he would have had a heart attack right there and given it all away. Damn Robin and his OCD! He just had to check everything, didn't he!

"UH, no, I was there most of the day and nothin really happened," said Cyborg, doing his best to play it cool.

"Then why did the cameras go out?" asked Robin. "I've got about forty-five minutes of blank tape. For all we know Adrienne and Beast Boy were doing something and we missed it. And why weren't you alerted when the cameras went out?"

"I didn't hook the surveillance cameras up to my system," said Cyborg.

"Well get on that," said Robin. "I don't want something like this happening again, understood?"

"Uh, yeah man," said Cyborg, not really liking his attitude, but playing along with it anyway. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Good," said Robin and with that he left.

Cyborg couldn't help sticking his tongue out at Robin once his back was turned. Then he rolled his eyes and closed his door. Now he understood why Raven and Robin had fallen out. From this perspective Robin really was a tight assed, narrow minded jerk. He chuckled to himself and decided he'd tell Raven that, just to get a smile on her face.

But, he couldn't blame Robin for his actions. After all, when he'd gotten up that morning he'd felt the same way as him. Robin had every reason to be a tight assed, narrow minded jerk. Beast Boy was a brilliant actor and one hell of a fighter. How could Robin possibly even conceive the thought that this wasn't real? He believed what he saw and that was all he needed to make decisions. And it always took a lot to change his mind.

Cyborg then thought to Starfire. He knew that if he told her about all of this she'd be undoubtedly on their side and would probably cry she'd be so overjoyed. But he knew he couldn't. Hell, _he_ wasn't even supposed to know about this. Right now they were risking Adrienne ending it all just because he knew. And he knew that if he told Starfire she'd plead to tell Robin. And then, eventually, she'd let the secret slip and soon there'd be utter chaos. He sighed and got back to memorizing the book.

The next day Cyborg went back out to patrol the streets of the city, only now he wasn't really looking for any trouble. He just prayed he wouldn't actually see Adrienne. He knew Beast Boy would be laid up for a while from the burns he'd given him. If he did see Adrienne he wasn't sure what exactly he should do.

Raven had decided to spend the day finding out if the spells that would help her defeat Adrienne would work. The main problem she was having now was that in order to perform the spells, she needed to vocalize them. And since she had no voice she couldn't. She attempted to use her artificial larynx, but her spells didn't work. She needed a real voice.

She contacted Jinx and asked for her help. Jinx knew about spells as well, probably one of the few Titans who studied the same magic as Raven, and she knew that she was her best bet for help in this area.

"A spell that'll steal someone's voice, huh?" said Jinx, looking through her spell book collection.

Raven began writing on her little notepad and showed it to Jinx. "I just want to borrow a voice, not steal it," it read.

Jinx smirked. "Stealing is just borrowing without returning," she said, going back to her bookcase. "Here we are." She pulled out a blue book with a snakeskin binding. "This has everything you'll ever need on spells regarding vocalized sounds."

Raven gave a small smile. The two went over to Jinx's table and sat down. Currently, she was living in a moderately sized T-tower, far smaller than the Titans Tower in Jump City but bigger than a house. She was sharing it with Flash II, formerly Kid Flash, who just went by Flash. And even though he stayed there, he was never there very long. It was more like a pit stop for him. But it was where he kept his most prized possessions, including Jinx.

"Let's see," said Jinx, looking through the pages. "Animal sounds… gender altering… projection modification… no, no, no… ah, here we go, voice replacements." Jinx read through the spell and smiled. "Yup, this is it." She slid the book to Raven so that she could read it.

Raven glanced at the spell and saw that it was, indeed, the correct spell that would give her what she wanted, or rather, needed. But there was still a problem. According to the spell book, in order to steal a voice she still needed a voice in the first place to vocalize the spell. Raven was getting rather frustrated with this whole voice business.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," said Jinx. "You still need a voice to do it anyway. But I've actually found a way around that." She stood up and went to a large cabinet. She threw the doors open and revealed nearly a hundred different ingredients for spells, including a few ready made bottles. She grabbed a sea green bottle and smiled. "This is all you're going to need. Call it a spell shortcut."

Jinx handed the bottle to Raven who took it carefully and looked at it curiously.

"Basically, all you have to do is think the spell words and blow a pinch of this powder at whatever or whoever you're putting the spell on," said Jinx. "Just make sure you don't tell many people about it. If evil spell casters found out there was a silent way to perform spells they'd be knocking down my door, you know?"

Raven nodded. The good thing about having Jinx as an ally instead of an enemy was that she could still think like a villain and that was a large advantage to the Titans.

"Alright, let's see if this works," said Jinx. "Remember, just think the spell words and blow the powder at me."

Raven nodded. She looked at the book one last time to make sure she knew the spell. She emptied a very small amount of a pinkish white powder into her hand and concentrated. She thought the words, 'Vestri vox vocis est mei ut servo,' and blew the powder at Jinx.

Jinx inhaled the powder and a pink glow surrounded her throat. The pink glow compressed into a bright pink orb and left her throat, flying right towards Raven. Once the pink orb was caught in Ravens throat the light dissipated.

"Did it work?" asked Jinx's voice, but it came from Ravens lips. She held her hand to her mouth in shock. Jinx just smiled and nodded. "I… I can't believe it," said Raven in Jinx's voice. "I haven't spoken with a real voice for three years. I'd forgotten what it felt like." For a moment, Raven closed her eyes and savored the feeling.

Jinx snapped her fingers to get Ravens attention. Raven opened her eyes and saw Jinx cross her arms. "Oh, right, sorry," she said. She handed the bottle to Jinx who poured a bit in her palm. She took a look at the spell book and then performed the spell on Raven. Again, Jinx's voice became bright pink, condensed into an orb, and left Raven for Jinx. Once it was in, Jinx cleared her throat a few times and made sure it worked.

"See? It's that easy," said Jinx. "Now, of course, the only reason we can pass this voice back and forth is because we both have gifts in magic. I'm sure whoever you borrow a voice from won't have such abilities. So you're going to have to give them their voice back yourself, since they won't be capable of taking it back on their own."

Raven nodded to show to Jinx that she understood.

Jinx flipped a few pages in the book and then said, "This spell will let you reverse the voice spell. All you have to say is 'EGO reverto quis Cepi vobis'." She handed Raven the book and said, "You better take this for now, so you don't forget."

Raven mouthed a thank you, took the book, and stood from her seat at the table.

"Anything else you need?" asked Jinx as she stood up as well.

Raven smiled and shook her head. She had all she needed. With that she and Jinx wished each other the best and she left for home. She couldn't wait to put these spells to work. But she would have to try them out first. She would have to make sure they even worked before she confronted Adrienne.

As she flew home she thought of who she should try to take powers from. She really didn't want to do it to one of her friends, due to the fact that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to give them their gift back. So… a villain! Yes, that would work perfectly. She could find out if the spell works and take a villain out of commission at the same time! But who? She didn't want to try it on a very strong villain, due to the fact that if the spell failed they could grow angry and attack her. She had to find just the right mediocre villain.

"Woo hoo!" she heard a southern voice call from below. "I tell ya what, Billy, if this ain't the best idea we ever had then, uh, well, hell, this is just a great idea!"


	8. Ravens Plan

Chapter 8

Raven looked down and saw about twenty Billy Numerous copies running about, stealing televisions. She smirked and flew down towards him. This would be the perfect opportunity. Of course, she would need a voice in order to perform the spell. She decided she'd just take his. That'd stun him long enough for her to perform the next spell. She landed and it wasn't long before the Billys noticed her.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Billy?" asked a Billy.

"Looks like a Titan, Billy," said another.

"Yup, that's definitely a Titan, Billy," said a third.

They all came to a stop and waited for her to respond.

"Why ain't she sayin nothin?" asked a fourth.

"You dunderhead, she ain't got no voice, remember?" said a fifth.

"Oh," said all of the Billys, remembering together.

Raven was plenty sick of this and decided to get down to business. She took out the small green bottle and poured a small amount in her hand. 'Vestri vox vocis est mei ut servo,' she thought as she blew the powder at the Billys.

"Uh, what she doin?" asked a Billy as all of the Billys, unknowingly, breathed in the powder.

"I don't kn-," began one a Billy, but he felt his voice fail on him. A red glow surrounded one of the Billys' throats. That was the real Billy. The red glow compressed into a bright red orb and left his throat, flying right towards Raven. Once the red orb was caught in Ravens throat the light dissipated. Billy tried to talk but no sound escaped. He grabbed his throat and looked quite alarmed.

"What? Y'all think just cuz I couldn't speak I wouldn't be able to do no magic?" Raven asked in Billy's voice, mocking him. "And now, for what I really come here to do." She concentrated and raised her hands in front of her. "Vestri donum est iam mei!" she said, unleashing a white blast from her hands at Billy, who silently screamed.

The white energy absorbed into Billy, then, seconds later burst out of him and absorbed back into Raven. She felt her heart race for a moment and a feeling that she had gained a pound or two. She wasn't sure how she was able to feel that. She shivered and soon the feeling went away.

"Well, let's see if it worked," said Billy's voice as it escaped Ravens lips. She concentrated and suddenly four Ravens popped out on either side of her. Each looked around and then looked to her.

"Whoa," all said at once in Billy's voice. Then they went back into the original Raven.

"Guess it works," said Raven with a thrilled smile.

Meanwhile, Billy Numerous had just stood there, stunned and silent. Not that he could make a noise if he wanted to.

"Thank you very much for your help, Billy," said Raven. "You can have your voice back now. But your powers I'll keep. EGO reverto quis Cepi vobis." And with that the voice that was being held in Ravens throat glowed once more and was soon back in Billy Numerous'.

Once Billy had his voice back Raven headed back for the tower, leaving him quite stunned, confused, and powerless. She knew now that she could, without a doubt, defeat Adrienne. Now she just had to inform the team. She took out her communicator as she flew and typed in a message to the rest of her teammates. 'IMPORTANT!!! I KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT ADRIENNE… PLEASE REPORT BACK TO TOWER… RAVEN.'

She was soon back at the tower where her three teammates were waiting anxiously for her. She had barely stepped into the common room when she was bombarded by questions.

"Raven, you know how to defeat Adrienne?" asked Robin.

"You are sure?" asked Starfire.

"When do we attack?" asked Robin.

"Please, do you need of us?" asked Starfire.

Raven gave Cyborg a look. "Hey, shut up!" he said for Raven. This did, in fact, shut the two up.

Raven gave them a 'one minute' sign and pulled two books, one was from Jinx and the other told of how to steal powers, and powder out. She laid them on the table and centered herself. She picked up the bottle and placed a dash of the powder in her hand. She turned to Starfire, blew the powder and thought, 'Vestri vox vocis est mei ut servo.'

Starfire inhaled the powder and soon her throat was surrounded by a yellow glow. It condensed into an orb and left her throat, going straight to Ravens. Raven cleared her throat a few times and felt the voice take.

"To explain this I'm going to need to speak," said Starfire's voice as it passed through Ravens mouth. "And to speak I needed to borrow Starfire's voice. Don't worry, I'll give it back when I've explained all."

"So you've been able to do that the whole time?" Robin growled.

"No, I just recently learned this spell with help from Jinx," said Raven, not liking his attitude. "Now do you want to hear how we're going to defeat Adrienne or not?"

Robin brought his attitude down and said, "I'm all ears."

"Alright," said Raven. "I've been doing research on Adrienne for the past three years on my own. In all that time I couldn't figure out how we would be able to stop her. She's far too powerful for any of us. But then, talking to Cyborg one day, he sparked my mind and I had an epiphany. The only reason Adrienne is so powerful is because she has all of those stolen powers and abilities. The only way we would be able to defeat her would be to strip her of them. I've found a spell that will allow me to steal from Adrienne what she's stolen from others."

"Does that include your voice?" asked Cyborg, who had wanted to ask Raven that ever since she had told him her plan.

"Unfortunately, no," said Raven. "Adrienne was always unable to steal my voice and I shall not be able to steal it back from her. I'm still not sure what spell, or curse, she used to steal my voice but it is still beyond me."

"Well, at least we'll be able to weaken Adrienne," said Robin. "Once she's apprehended we can force her to tell us what spell she used and how we can give you your voice back."

"Wow, wouldn't that be great," said Cyborg.

Starfire smiled and clapped happily, as it was her only form of communication at the moment.

"Now, I say we wait until Adrienne attacks again," said Raven. "If we were to call her out she would know something was up. If we wait for her to strike first she won't see what's coming."

"What about Beast Boy?" asked Robin. "Where does he fit in in this plan of yours?"

"You three work on Adrienne and I'll take care of Beast Boy," said Cyborg, punching his robotic fist into his palm.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle him?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah," said Cyborg. "I've got his green assed number down."

"Alright, this sounds like a plan," said Robin. "But how do you know this spell will work?"

"I already tried it out," said Raven. "I stole Billy Numerous' multiplying ability."

The three looked at her, shocked, for a moment.

"So… you can multiply now?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Raven.

"Can we see it?" asked Cyborg, growing excited.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She concentrated and in an instant the entire room was full of Ravens.

"Happy?" asked a chorus of Starfire voices coming from the Ravens.

"Damn that's cool!" said Cyborg.

Raven then condensed back into one. "Are we all in agreement, then?" she asked. "The next time Adrienne attacks we attack with my plan of stealing her powers?"

"Yes," said Cyborg and Robin with Starfire nodding along.

"Alright, I'll give you back your voice now, Starfire," said Raven. "EGO reverto quis Cepi vobis." The yellow glow of Starfire's voice returned and left Ravens throat and went back into Starfire's.

As soon as Starfire's voice came back she quickly began to speak again. "Oh, Raven, this is most wonderful!" said Starfire. "I am so happy you have found a way for us to be victorious against Adrienne and Beast Boy."

"I'll just be glad when this is over with and we have them both in custody," said Robin.

"It'll be nice to have things back to normal again," said Cyborg with a smile.

Raven nodded in agreement. She then grabbed her books, and the bottle of spell powder, and headed for her room. She had had quite a full, not to mention exciting, day and was ready for a rest.

In another part of the city Beast Boy was longing for a rest as well. Adrienne had been training him hard since dawn. She made him run ten miles, then put him through a specially made obstacle course she assembled outside of the city, then he had to run another ten miles, then he had to spar against her, then run all the way back home.

He made it two feet in the door then fell down from exhaustion. Adrienne smirked to herself. She loved to see others suffering. She walked in, taking a step on Beast Boy's back causing him to yelp tiredly, and took a seat on the couch.

"I found that quite refreshing," said Adrienne as she sat down.

"Tired… so… tired…" Beast Boy moaned, aching all over.

"Now if you were training every day like I told you to you wouldn't be this tired," said Adrienne.

"You… never…" Beast Boy tried to object.

"Oh yes I did," said Adrienne.

"No… you…" he tried again, attempting to lift his head, but it was far too heavy.

"Excuse me, but I believe whatever I say goes," said Adrienne, standing up. "And if I say that I told you to train everyday then that's exactly what happened. You better get to bed, Beast Boy. Today was merely your warm up."

Beast Boy whimpered and cried dry tears into the floor. He couldn't move an inch and he was too weak to even form tears. He hadn't eaten anything since the previous evening and the pain of his stomach was unbearable. He wished someone would come save him now. He was ready to be done with all of this.

"Adrienne?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, my dear?" she replied in a fake, sweet voice.

"Could you help me to my room?" he asked, unable to lift his forehead from the hardwood floor.

"Sorry, I'm going out to get some dinner," she said, stepping on his back once more as she made her way to the door. He yelped again and continued his dry weeping. "You better not be in my way when I come back." She closed her eyes and her features changed to hide her identity. She then walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Beast Boy moaned and turned into an inchworm. At least inchworms didn't have to feel pain. He ever so slowly inched his way over to the stairs. Once there he turned into a tarantula and began to climb them. He might have been going slowly, but at least he'd soon be in his room.

A long while later, he reached the top and crawled over to his room. He was never so glad he had left his door open. He made it inside and transformed back into himself. He moaned and groaned as he stripped himself of his dirty, sweaty suit and into the bathroom. He turned the water on and began to draw himself a bath. He was far too weak to stand up in a shower.

As the tub filled he crawled back into his room and went for his secret stash of junk food. Junk food was his friend. Junk food would fill him up. Junk food was great because he could eat it while sitting in a warm bath.

Once the tub was filled, and he had his entire stash sitting next to the tub, he slowly began to descend his aching, bruised, dirty body into the warm, cleansing water. And for a while he just sat there, allowing all of the filth and grim to wash off of him. The hot water gave his muscles release and they finally relaxed for the first time all day. He slid down further and allowed his entire body to be under the water, allowing the tub to overflow and spill over the sides.

He lay there, under the water for a while. He wondered if he could give himself gills without fully transforming into a fish. He decided he was too tired to find out. He came up and his green hair draped over his eyes. He pushed it back with his stiff arms and relaxed. He reached over the side and grabbed a bag of cheese curls.

"Oh, cheese curls, take me away," he said as he shoved five in his mouth at once.


	9. Unconscious, Down, Defeated

Chapter 9

This was it. This was the day. When the call came in all four froze for a moment. All but Starfire, who was the one being attacked that day. She had been flying over the city when she felt someone drop onto her, forcing her to the ground. Once she was down, Beast Boy leaped off of her and got in a fighting stance. Adrienne descended behind him, looking quite smug. She was going to watch this time and make sure everything went correctly.

Starfire quickly took her communicator out and alerted her teammates. "Friends, I am being attacked by Beast Boy and Adrienne," she said quickly.

"We're coming Star, just hang on," said Robin, who cared for Starfire more than anyone or anything else in the world.

Suddenly Starfire's communicator was knocked from her hand by Beast Boy's foot. As she looked to him he caught her jaw with another swift kick that sent her flying backwards. She quickly got back to her feet and rubbed her slightly sore jaw.

"You shall pay for that my former friend," said Starfire, her hand glowing with a starbolt.

"Oh, I'm so damn scared," said Beast Boy sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You will be," said Starfire as she flew up into the air. Then she gave a battle cry and began shooting starbolts from her hands and eyes.

Beast Boy gracefully dodged each one and distracted her as Adrienne flew up behind her. She placed her hand out and then clenched it. Starfire felt her body being held by an invisible force and she could not move.

"Adrienne, I got it," said Beast Boy, afraid that she'd hurt Starfire.

"I know," said Adrienne. "I'm just having a little fun."

Suddenly a male battle cry echoed through the air. Adrienne turned and saw Robin's bow-staff just in time for it to connect with her stomach. This allowed Adrienne's concentration to break and Starfire was freed of her grasp. The team had arrived.

Adrienne grabbed her stomach and snarled at Robin and his team. She quickly healed the pain away and stood up proudly once more. The Titans stood, ready to fight. They had a plan and they were ready to put it into action.

"Do you see, Beast Boy? This is what happens when you don't take out their communicators quickly," said Adrienne in a teaching tone. "They call for back up. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to eliminate them all at once. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Adrienne," said Beast Boy, hating the words.

"You're not gonna eliminate anybody," said Cyborg, charging up his sonic canon. "But _you_ may loose somethin."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" laughed Adrienne.

But the team didn't give her an answer. At once, the whole team flew towards Adrienne and Beast Boy. Adrienne went into full defense as Robin and Starfire flew at her and began to attack. And while that was going on Cyborg went at Beast Boy, who looked confused as to why Cyborg would attack him. But between the punches Cyborg threw, he motioned for them to move away from the fight.

They carefully moved their battle to another street and once they were sure the others couldn't see them, stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Raven's gonna defeat Adrienne," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yup," said Cyborg. "She figured out how to weaken her." And with that he began to explain their plan and what Raven was going to do.

Adrienne was not happy about being attacked, but this was only because it was going to be very tedious. Robin attempted to restrain her, but she quickly threw him off. Starfire blasted her with her eyes, but she quickly put up a shield that let the blast bounce off and nearly strike Starfire. Then Robin threw five freezing discs at once to slow her down just a little bit. And while this happened Starfire flew over to Raven so that she could give her voice to her.

Adrienne broke free of the ice and laughed maliciously. "Ice? Is that the best you can do?" she asked and placed her hand out in front of her. It began to glow with a red pulsating light and she shot it at Robin. He dove out of the way and the red shot hit a car, melting it.

"Damn, another power," said Robin.

"I'll take care of that," said Raven in Starfire's voice, causing Robin to jump for a moment.

Adrienne saw Raven and smiled. Oh, how she loved to hurt Raven. "Hey there, Raven," she said in a singsong voice that she knew would break Ravens heart. "I hope you're not still sore about losing your voice. Because, trust me, it's the least of your worries now." And with that she shot a blast at Raven.

Raven dodged out of the way then lifted her hands up at Adrienne. "Vestri donum est iam mei!" she cried. A white blast shot from her hands and absorbed into Adrienne only to burst out of her and absorb back into Raven. She felt her heart race like it did when she took Billy's powers, as well as the feeling that she'd gained a pound or two.

"What the hell was that?" Adrienne laughed, who obviously didn't notice anything different about herself. "You stole an annoying voice and then attack me with a white glow that does nothing? Are you serious?"

"Yes, quite serious," said Raven.

Robin then flew at Adrienne and threw a few punches. Adrienne smirked and readied another red, melting orb in her hand. Only… nothing happened. Stunned, she looked at her hand for a moment and that was all Robin needed to make contact with her cheek and send her to the ground.

It didn't take long for Adrienne to get back up. She decided to disregard her failed power and use one of her many others. She looked to Robin and held her hand up again, this time capturing him in the invisible hold that Starfire had been in minutes before.

"Raven!" said Robin.

"Vestri donum est iam mei!" she called out and the white blast from her hands grabbed Adrienne then flew back to her.

The invisible hold failed and Robin dropped to the ground. Again, Adrienne looked stunned and a bit confused. She looked at her hand, then to Robin, then her hand again.

"What the hell is going on?!" she demanded.

But they weren't about to explain. Starfire silently flew at her, knocked her off of her feet, and slammed her into a building. She backed away to see what the result would be. Adrienne moaned angrily and got back to her feet, rubbing a sore back.

"Alright, I've had enough," she said through her teeth. She let out a war cry and sent a sonic blast from her body towards Starfire.

"Vestri donum est iam mei!" Raven screamed. Again, Adrienne's power was stolen from her and given to Raven.

Meanwhile, Cyborg had just finished up catching Beast Boy up on what was going on. "So while Rob and Star distract her, Raven's stealin her powers," said Cyborg.

"Dude, why didn't I think of that?" said Beast Boy. "Come on, let's go help."

"No, we can't let Robin and Star know you're good yet and we can't let Adrienne know I know," said Cyborg. "Once she's weakened and we can control her we can reveal everythin."

Beast Boy sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm r-," started Cyborg, but suddenly there was a large explosion behind him. Adrienne's sonic blast seemed to have ricocheted and hit a telephone pole near Beast Boy and Cyborg. The wires snapped and the pole fell straight for them. They jumped out of the way, but the wires connected with Cyborg.

Beast Boy watched in horror as Cyborg was being electrocuted. "Cyborg!" he screamed and ran towards his friend. He turned into an electric eel and flew at the wires, absorbing the electricity until they finally shorted out. The whole block lost its power, but luckily it was still day.

Once the power was out Beast Boy transformed back and went to his smoking friend. "Cyborg!" he said, trying to get a response, but refused none. He saw electric sparks from his robotic parts flashing and that wasn't a good sign. He was suddenly very glad that Adrienne had made him memorize Cyborg's blueprints. He quickly got to work pulling Cyborg apart so he could boot him back up.

Raven felt full. It was a strange feeling indeed. As if with every ability she stole her body grew denser, heavier with power. Adrienne was quite pissed at this point, but she was also growing weaker. Raven had stole at least seventeen powers from her. And as strong as Raven was growing, she could feel her body becoming weak. It was not meant to hold this much power within her. She knew she had to end this now before anyone got hurt or she passed out and Adrienne got away.

She hadn't told anyone about this spell. It was a very strong spell that bordered on the line of dark magic. But she knew that if she wanted to defeat Adrienne completely, she would have to use it. And now was that time. Adrienne was attacking Raven straight on now, since she'd long figured out that it was Ravens odd white spell that was stealing her powers away. And Robin and Starfire were still having a hard time keeping up with her. Adrienne might have been week ability wise, but her anger made her quite stubborn and strong.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Adrienne as she whipped blood away from her lip. Raven had stolen her healing powers away from her.

"No, you're not," said Raven in what sounded like a calm voice, but in truth she was growing weak and tired. "You've stolen many things from me, but my life won't be one of them."

"We'll see about that," said Adrienne. She twisted about and threw both Robin and Starfire, who had been about to attack her, away and off into a building. She then lunged at Raven.

Raven concentrated and with all that she had screamed, "Totus vos pallium est mei iam!" From Raven the brightest beam of light any living being had ever seen shot out of her body. Adrienne only watched in confused horror as the light absorbed her completely and wholly. The light remained wrapped around her for about five seconds before it shot back at Raven and went back within her.

Robin and Starfire weren't sure what had happened and covered their eyes as the blinding light shot back and forth from Raven to Adrienne to Raven. As the light faded they opened their eyes and looked to where the girls were. They were both upon the ground, unmoving.

The two Titans quickly ran to Raven first to make sure she was okay. Her body was shaking and there was an odd glow surrounding her. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw her two teammates. And with her last bit of strength said, "She's unconscious. She's down. She's defeated. EGO reverto quis Cepi vobis." Starfire's voice went back into its owner's throat. And with that, Raven passed out. Starfire and Robin looked over to Adrienne who hadn't moved. It was over. It was done.

"She has done it," said Starfire with a small smile.

"Thank God," said Robin stood up from where he was crouching next to Raven and went over to Adrienne. She looked a bit pale and drained. Robin flipped her over and quickly cuffed her hands behind her back. He even cuffed her ankles just incase.

"We must get Raven to the med bay," said Starfire, scooping Raven up. "She does not look well."

"You take her to the tower, Star," said Robin. "I'll take Adrienne to the authorities. Where's Cyborg? And for that matter, where's Beast Boy?"

"I have not seen them for a long while," said Starfire.

Robin frowned. "Star, keep an eye on Adrienne," said Robin. "Raven should be alright for a little while. I'm going to find them."

Beast Boy was arm deep in Cyborg's chest cavity, trying to rewire him. There were parts everywhere and it looked quite gruesome. Beast Boy was horribly burned all over his hands due to the electric shocks he was receiving. He was sweating horribly and working as fast as he could to repair his best friend.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Robin, angrily.

Beast Boy looked up and was relieved. "Dude, thank God you're here," began Beast Boy. "Cyborg's-," but he never got to finish the sentence. Robins foot connected with Beast Boy's face and knocked him over. Before he could even look up, Robin had jumped onto him, holding his body down, and took a tranquilizer out of his belt. He quickly plunged the needle into Beast Boy's arm and within eight seconds the young green man was unconscious. He was unconscious. He was down. He was defeated.


	10. Beast Boy Aprehended

Chapter 10

Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was in a bed in the med bay. The back of the bed was up a bit which allowed for her to be in a slightly sitting position. She tried to move a bit, but her body felt so heavy; like she was made of stone. And yet, at the same time, she could feel all of her new powers and abilities pulsing through her. It would take a very long while for her body to become used to them, and so for now she was weak.

As she laid there, head cocked to the side on her pillow staring at the door, she wondered what had happened after she'd passed out. Did they restrain Adrienne? Was it all over? Did Beast Boy explain everything? How did Robin and Starfire take it? Cyborg was there to support him, right? Her head began to throb with such unanswered questions. Where was everyone?

No sooner had she thought this that the med bay doors opened to reveal Starfire. She smiled at her friend and quickly went to her. "Raven, you have awakened," she said. "Are you alright?"

Raven did her best to nod, but her whole body felt stiff.

"So much has happened, I must inform you," said Starfire, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. "There is the good news and then there is the bad news, as you say. We have arrested Adrienne and she is now being held by the police. She has no more magic inside of her. You were able to take it all away. Isn't that great? She is no longer a threat to us!"

Raven gave a small smile. Was it great? It was some of the best news she'd heard in her entire life. But… what was the bad news?

Starfire then sighed and said, "I am afraid I must tell you the bad news now. While we were fighting Adrienne, Cyborg was fighting Beast Boy and Beast Boy has nearly killed him! We have placed him on a support system to keep him alive, but he will not wake up and Beast Boy ripped most of his insides out. We are not quite sure how to repair him. But there is good news once more! We have arrested Beast Boy as well!"

Raven was quite distressed and confused to learn all of this. Obviously, there must have been a misunderstanding. Beast Boy would never intentionally hurt Cyborg when Adrienne wasn't looking. Cyborg was supposed to bring him away from the battle and explain what was happening. Where did it go wrong? And how'd they arrest Beast Boy?

"But we did not turn him over to the police," Starfire continued. "Robin wishes to… talk… to him first and then handle the punishment his own way. The authorities have agreed to this. So now we have Beast Boy locked up in the jail on lower floor seven."

Beast Boy was back in the tower? He was being held in the jail? She had to see him. She had to make sure he was okay. She tried to sit up, but it was so hard. Once she was up she felt her body begin to shake and want to lie back down. Starfire saw her struggling and quickly went to her aid.

"Raven, you must not move," said Starfire. "Your body is weak from absorbing so much power."

But Raven didn't care. She kept struggling to sit up and as she did she only made herself more tired.

"Raven, why do you move?" asked Starfire, holding her shoulders down so she couldn't sit up anymore. "You must rest."

Raven slightly shook her head, since it was all she could manage. She had to get to Beast Boy. But how was she going to tell Starfire that? She was too weak to write and too weak to use the spell to borrow anyone's voice. So she began to mouth his name over and over until Starfire could understand. "Beast Boy," her mouth said again and again. "Beast Boy."

Starfire watched as Ravens lips mouthed two words over. But she couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. "Raven, what are you trying to communicate? Peast poy? Beas poi? Peatht boya? What is it?" Then Starfire's mind made the connection. "Beast Boy!"

Raven let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

"You wish to see Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. "Why?"

Raven wasn't in the mood to try to explain why and Starfire could tell by the look on her face. Robin had told her not to let anyone see Beast Boy, but Starfire couldn't help feeling bad for Raven. She knew that Raven probably wanted to tell, in some form or another, Beast Boy how much he'd hurt her.

"Alright, I shall take you to him," said Starfire getting a wheel chair and wheeling it over to Ravens bed. "But you must not speak a word of this to anyone."

Raven just stared at Starfire.

"Oh, right, I am sorry," said Starfire, blushing with embarrassment.

She lifted Raven out of her bed and placed in the wheelchair. She then began to roll her down the hall to the elevator that would take them down to Beast Boy. Starfire just hoped Robin wouldn't catch them. But even if he did, she was pretty sure she could cool him down and explain everything. He did always listen to her, though he didn't always agree.

Raven hoped Beast Boy was alright. She wasn't sure how events might have played out to have them still not trust Beast Boy and have him locked away in jail. Didn't he explain things? Why would he have harmed Cyborg? Something certainly wasn't right.

They reached the lower seventh floor and the elevator doors opened. Starfire peered out first, saw that it was clear, and wheeled Raven out. They passed a few empty cells and then reached the end of the hall. Starfire turned her chair and Raven saw into the last remaining cell. And what Raven saw shocked her.

Beast Boy sat on the floor with his back against the wall. His ankles were shackled as were his wrists. There was a large collar around his neck that kept him chained to the floor as well. He even had on a muzzle. His eyes pleaded for help from Raven, who was shocked and disgusted.

"We have chained him up so that he can not attack us," explained Starfire. "And we have covered his mouth so he can not bite us with his fangs. We have also neutralized his powers so that he can not transform." The Titans had apprehended Ding Dong Daddy's neutralizer gun and found it to be rather useful at times. Cyborg was working on concentrating it so they could each have one built into their communicators, just incase.

"Do you wish to be alone?" asked Starfire. Raven nodded firmly. "Alright, I shall leave you be. I shall return in five minutes." And with that Starfire left.

Raven watched as Starfire walked down the hall and turned into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Raven practically leapt from her wheelchair. She tried to stand, but her knees gave out on her. She fell to them and then crawled over to the cell. At the same time Beast Boy struggled against his chains and pulled himself as close to the bars as he could. Raven reached her arm through, but she couldn't reach him. She had to get in there.

She weakly lifted her hand and with her powers attempted to unlock the cell door. But instead of simply unlocking it, it unlocked and slid open with a loud clang. Her powers were far stronger. But she didn't care at the moment; the door was open. She crawled inside and wrapped her arms around him. Relief spread through both of them.

She released her grip and took the muzzle off of him. She through it aside and kissed him strongly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beast Boy put his hands up, since they were shackled together, and cupped her face in his hands.

They knew Starfire would soon be coming back, so they stopped as quickly as their hearts would allow them. They both began to look each other over, make sure the other was okay.

"You did it Rae," said Beast Boy, smiling. "You beat her. I'm so proud of you."

Raven wasn't as happy with herself. She pulled at his chains and tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this," said Beast Boy. "Now you gotta listen, Rae, I didn't hurt Cy. He was telling me about what was going on and a telephone pole was hit by something I'm gonna guess was from Adrienne. It fell over and nearly killed us. I jumped out of the way, but Cy got caught in the wires. It scrambled him up pretty good and he shut down. I tried to reboot him by going through the wires in his chest, but Robin thought I was trying to kill him. He didn't give me a chance to explain."

Raven nodded, understanding everything. She knew that there must have been a reasonable explanation. She saw that he had a large bruise on the side of his face. She gently touched it and he winced.

"Don't worry, Robins kicks aren't really all that bad," said Beast Boy with a small smile. Raven returned it and wrapped her arms around him again. "Rae, there's something I gotta tell you." Raven released her grip and sat back. "Look, I know Adrienne made me do all of the horrible things I'm gonna be charged for, but I can't help feel guilty. So I'm gonna take whatever punishment Robin gives me. It's the only way I can clear my conscience."

Raven looked at him like he was nuts. She shook her head and took his hand, her eyes pleading.

"Rae, I know you think that once we tell them everything that things will go back to normal, but I know Robin won't let it go that easily," said Beast Boy. "And I deserve to be punished for the things I've done, even if I didn't do them by choice. Please understand, Rae."

'He doesn't think he's been punished enough already?!' Raven thought in distress. 'None of this is his fault in the first place. How can he accept punishment for crimes that he had no choice but to commit?'

"That's not to say that I hope Robin doesn't punish me too severely," said Beast Boy with a sheepish smile. "And that's why you gotta fix Cy. If Cy can give his side of the story too, then we might have a chance of getting through to Robin. But I can see that you're weak. Don't do anything that might hurt you, okay? No matter what. I would rather be given jail time and have you healthy then be given probation and have you weak."

Raven sighed and nodded. He was always thinking of her, of her well being. He was so selfless. She wrapped her arms around him again, to which he responded the best he could. He took in her scent deeply and pressed himself closer to her. She had saved him. She had defeated Adrienne. And he owed her everything for that.

Suddenly the two heard the elevator bing and the doors opened. They jumped apart, knowing that Starfire must have been back. They shared one last quick, powerful kiss and Raven backed away from him while Beast Boy backed back up to the wall.

"Sorry, no visiting hours," said a male voice.

Raven spun around and saw that it was not Starfire; it was Robin, who did not look happy.

"How'd this door open?" he asked in an ordering tone. "I made sure to lock it."

"She opened it," said Beast Boy.

"And why's you're muzzle off?!" said Robin, quickly stepping into the cell and grabbing the muzzle. He went over to Beast Boy and said, "You better not bite me, Beast Boy, or I'll knock you out again."

"Don't worry, I'll behave," said Beast Boy, rolling his eyes.

Robin didn't exactly like his attitude, so he was a bit rough as he refastened the muzzle onto Beast Boy. Once that was done he made sure Beast Boy's chains were still secured properly. Once he was sure he went over to Raven. He scooped her up and placed her back in her wheelchair.

"I'll talk to you later," Robin said to Beast Boy, to which Beast Boy muttered something rather crude through his muzzle that neither Robin nor Raven could understand.

As Robin pushed her away, Raven looked longingly back to Beast Boy.

"You shouldn't have left the med bay yet, Raven," said Robin. "You're body isn't use to the amount power you've absorbed and it's close to breaking down. You have to give it time to adjust."

Raven sighed and crossed her arms. She knew very well what was going on with her body. It was _her_ body, after all.

Robin pushed her into the elevator and the two started their ascent to the top floor. It was quite between them and that was just fine with Raven. The last thing she wanted was for Robin to be scolding her for seeing Beast Boy. Not because it made her feel bad, but because she couldn't stand the sound of his voice anymore. All he ever did was lecture and order. She wasn't sure how Starfire could put up with him.


	11. Judgment Day

Chapter 11

Raven sat in the med bay bed and watched as the minutes and hours passed by. She was sick of lying there, but she knew she wouldn't have the strength to walk to her room. It had been three days since Raven had defeated Adrienne. She wondered if Beast Boy was alright down in that cell. She hoped they were treating him correctly. She knew Starfire probably would be a little rough, but she wouldn't hurt him. Robin, on the other hand, would wait for any reason Beast Boy would give him to beat him up for the Hell he'd put his team through.

Starfire entered the med bay with a tray of food for her, a kind smile on her face. "Good afternoon my friend," she said sweetly.

Raven wasn't in exactly a pleasant mood, but she gave Starfire a small smile nonetheless. Starfire placed the tray of food on a special tray that attached to the bed and moved it in front of Raven. Once that was done she took a seat next to the bed.

Raven looked at the spread on the tray. Starfire had brought her a sandwich, soup, a pudding cup, and tea. Far more than Raven was used to eating, but that didn't mean Raven wasn't prepared to clean the tray.

"I have important information for you," said Starfire as Raven took a bite of her sandwich. "Robin did not want to wait for a court date to deal with Adrienne, and so he has spoken to the authorities and after reviewing all of her crimes and her mental state, Adrienne has been sentenced to life in the Arkham Asylum. She is being transported there in a few days. But for now she is being held in prison under the best security."

Raven was relieved to hear this. After today, she would never have to think about Adrienne again. Her reign of terror was over.

"And to decided Beast Boy's fate Robin is going to hold a large trial here at the tower," said Starfire. "And all of the Titans are coming to make their case against him. Once all is spoken Robin shall decide what punishment to bestow upon Beast Boy. Do not worry, Raven, soon all shall be set right again."

This did not make Raven feel well at all and she lost her appetite completely. She pushed her tray away and bowed her head. Starfire saw these actions and felt confused.

"Raven, why does speaking of Beast Boy upset you so?" she asked. "I understand that he has done horrible things to you, but why do you look sad? He shall soon be punished. Does that not make you happy?"

Raven shook her head. She no longer had any reason to conceal her feelings for Beast Boy. She was safe from Adrienne; the portal could no longer be opened through the marks on her back, though she would forever bear them like Beast Boy would bear his scar.

"Why does punishing Beast Boy not make you happy?" asked Starfire. "He has done many horrible things, correct? He must be punished for his crimes."

Raven didn't want to listen to this anymore. She turned away from Starfire and curled up in her blankets. She would not converse with Starfire anymore that day. It didn't take Starfire long to see that Raven wanted to be left alone. And so she let out a sigh and exited the med bay.

That day Titans from all over the world arrived at the tower. They each wanted to have their moment to say what Beast Boy had done to them. And they each wanted to see what Robin would sentence him to. They had been waiting a long time for this.

"Whoa, how long has he been like this?" asked Aqualad, seeing the mangled, unconscious Cyborg.

"Four days," said Robin. "Tramm, do you think you can fix him?"

Tramm examined Cyborg and began to grumble and mumble this and that in his own tongue.

"He says it won't be easy," said Aqualad. "But he'll do his best."

"That's all we ask," Robin sighed.

As more and more Titans arrived Robin and Starfire directed them to spare rooms that they could stay in. And they were each given two minutes with Beast Boy to say what they wished before the trial. And they each used the full two minutes. Beast Boy had never felt so hated.

The next day neither Raven nor Beast Boy had a good feeling the day. Robin wanted Raven to be there, but she refused. She claimed that was still too weak and she didn't want the other Titans to see her in such a state. The real reason was that while the trial was being held she was going to go work on Cyborg. If she could fix him before the trial she may be able to save Beast Boy yet.

Beast Boy was sick of the chains and he was beyond sick of the muzzle. The only good thing about the trial was that he would get to stretch his legs as he walked to it. He felt stiff all over. One thing was for sure, the cells certainly weren't comfortable.

He heard footsteps and his stomach curdled. This was it. He knew it. He saw Robin approach his cell and open the door.

"Judgment day, Beast Boy," he said in low voice. He undid the chains and put him in proper handcuffs. "And if you even try to escape just remember that we have over twenty rather pissed off Titans that would love to smack the hell out of you."

Beast Boy just hung his head and stared at the ground as Robin led him out of the cell and towards the elevator. The only good thing about today was that he would finally get to tell his side of the story. He would get to explain everything. Whether the Titans believed him or not was a completely different issue.

Robin led Beast Boy to the common room doors. As they opened he saw that it'd been set up for the trial. All of the Titans, save Raven and Cyborg, were seated and watched as Beast Boy was led in. They whispered amongst each other and it all concerned Beast Boy; and none of it was positive.

Beast Boy was placed in a chair and his wrists and ankles were cuffed to it. Throughout it all he never took his gaze from the floor. This sucked. This really sucked.

"Hello Titans," Robin began. "We're here today to decide the fate of Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan. I would like to open the floor to all who have a grievance against him personally. When everyone has said their piece Beast Boy will make his case before us. Then I'll decide his punishment. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes," a chorus of Titans answered.

Robin looked to Beast Boy and frowned. "Do you understand, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy nodded with his eyes remaining on the floor, since his muzzle was still on. He figured this was how it must have been for Raven; having to talk through gestures.

"To make this go as quickly as possible, we're going to go alphabetically," said Robin, looking at a list. "Aqualad, do you have anything you'd wish to say?"

"Yes, I do," said Aqualad, glaring at Beast Boy.

Aqualad went before the entire group and told of how Beast Boy had come to Steel City with Adrienne and stole a precious tiara from their museum. While fighting, Beast Boy had knocked him into a car and then took a deep bite into his shoulder. Aqualad then showed the scar to all.

Argent was next. She told of how Beast Boy and Adrienne had come to London to steal priceless necklace that had a long history with the monarchy. While Adrienne stole the necklace, Beast Boy had attacked her and broken her arm. Then he threw her into a wall the two made their getaway.

Beast Boy had never wanted to recall of these horrible memories, but now he was being forced to. Slowly they went down the list and each Titan told their story; Bumblebee, Flash II, Gnaark, Herald, Hot Spot, Jericho, Jinx, Kole, Lightning, Mas, Melvin and her gang, Menos, Pantha, Red Star, Speedy, Starfire, Thunder, Tramm, and Wildebeest. They each had their turn.

And as they each spoke Robin continuously wrote notes. No emotion did he hold on his face, but Beast Boy knew that that wasn't a good sign. Once in a while he would look up and he and Beast Boy would make eye contact. Beast Boy would immediately look back to the floor, ashamed of himself.

While the trial was being held Raven knew she could go to Cyborg and do her best to fix him. She crawled out of her bed and attempted to stand, but she found her legs still weak. In the days since she'd taken all of Adrienne's abilities away from her, her body began to get used to its new power. But she was still weak. She would probably use up all of the strength she'd built up to fix Cyborg. But she really didn't care. This was for Beast Boy.

She slowly made her way to the door and hung on the frame as her legs gave out. Her arms could barely even keep her up. But she held on as strong as she could and did her best to regain her footing. She made it out of the med bay and made her way to Cyborg's room. She leaned against the wall, occasionally sliding down it, and pushed herself on.

Slowly but surely she made her way all the way to Cyborg's room. She slid open his door and looked inside. To her shock, Cyborg wasn't there. His room was empty. Baffled, Raven began to think of where he could be. Then she remembered that she'd heard from Starfire that Tramm was trying to fix him down in the garage. She silently groaned.

'Great, now I have to make it all the way down to the garage,' she thought grumpily as she shut Cyborg's door and made her way further down the hall. She was already quite tired and the more she moved the more her limbs began to feel heavy once more.

After what seemed an eternity, she made it all the way down to the basement. She was relieved to see Cyborg lying on a table. She needed to rest, that she was sure of. She saw no chair, but Robins R-cycle was right there, so she hopped on that. She sat there for a few minutes, catching her breath and letting her stiffening joints loosen once more.

Once she was feeling a little strengthened she made her way over to Cyborg. This was the first time she had gotten to see him. And he didn't look like he was in good shape. His robotic parts still had burns and he looked like he needed to be washed. His chest was open and all of the missing wires and parts were lying on a separate table. He looked so peaceful, lying there. She hoped she'd be able to fix him in time. But time was something Raven didn't have.

Everyone had said their piece and now it was Beast Boy's turn to speak. Robin undid the handcuffs on his wrists so he could stand. He also took off his muzzle. As Beast Boy stood he could feel all of their eyes staring at him, burning his very soul.

"Beast Boy, what have you got to say for yourself?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy took a quick look around the room then sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "What more can I say? I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. I'm sorry I stole, I'm sorry I attacked you all at least once, and I'm sorry that it all had to come to this. But, as this is probably the only time you'll all listen, I feel it's time I told you the truth about what happened."

This earned a wave of whispers, to which Robin cleared his throat to hush.

"Three years ago I went to work for Adrienne," he continued on. "That much you know. But you don't really know why I went with her. And it's not because I'm evil and it's not because I enjoy being a criminal. I went with her because she forced me to. She told me that if I didn't do as she said that she'd kill you all, the first being Raven. I couldn't allow that, so I chose to go with her to save you all. Of course, I didn't know what horrible things she'd make me do. And worst of all, I had to look happy while doing it. I know it sounds like I made it up just to get out of being punished, but it's the truth. And I really am sorry for everything. It might not have been my choice, but I feel guilty for everything. And I accept any punishment you sentence me to."

Beast Boy stood there for a moment, then sat back down. No, not the best speech in history and he was sure it hadn't won over any hearts, but at least he'd gotten a chance to say it. And why didn't he mention Raven more? He didn't want her dragged into this. If he revealed that Raven knew all along she could be painted as a traitor and punished as well.

The whole room erupted in quiet voice talking about what Beast Boy had said. And from the bits and pieces he heard he knew they hadn't bought it. He looked up to Robin who was writing furiously.

"All right, Titans," said Robin, calling all of their attention. "I'm calling a half hour recess so I can organize my thoughts."


	12. Before I Leave

Chapter 12

Raven wasn't sure how she was going to fix him, but she had a few ideas. She saw a blueprint of his body splayed out and began looking it over. She did her best to figure out which piece went were and began to put them back inside his body. It was far more difficult than one could imagine. There were thousands of wires, computer chips, and various robotic pieces that were attached to other thousands of wires, computer chips, and various robotic pieces. She wasn't sure who had built him, but they must have been highly gifted.

Beast Boy sat in his chair, his leg shaking nervously. He was being guarded by Wildebeest and Thunder, who sat on either side of him. He didn't want the half hour to end, and yet at the same time he did. He just hated the waiting. But he knew what waited for him at the end of the thirty minutes.

The common room doors opened and all came back in and took their seats once more. Robin came in last and went to his rightful seat in front of everyone. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, each curious as to what Beast Boy was to be sentenced to. Robin stood up and this quieted the room.

"Today we're here to decide the fate of Beast Boy," he began. "He has committed crimes ranging from theft, attempted theft, battery, and even attempted murder. What makes all of this worse was that he was a Titan; a sworn protector of world. He forsook his vows and turned to a life of crime; an act that can not be forgiven lightly."

Raven put in the last missing piece and sighed with relief. She summoned up her magic to mend his broken chest, but, again, it did more than just that. It repaired every bit of him that was chipped or cracked and cleaned him of the burns. Raven found it hard to stop the flow of energy that poured from her. But once she did she felt a bit faint and drained. Her body wasn't ready to use the magic yet.

'Now I just have to boot him back up,' she thought, once the dizziness passed.

She went over to the blueprints and read them once again. It was near the end she found where his restart button lay and instructions on how to do so. She went over to Cyborg's right side and saw a small compartment, cleverly hidden. She pushed it and it popped open, revealing four switches; two blue and two white. She turned them all off, then flipped one blue one and one white one up.

"Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan, stand," said Robin.

Beast Boy stood and felt like he was going to faint. This was it.

"For said crimes you are hereby banished from the United States of America and sentenced to live in exile in Upper Lamumba, where you lived when you were a child," said Robin. "If you ever leave then you will be tracked down by the Titans and then we will hand you over to the authorities where they will do what they will with you. Is this understood?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said, looking the floor once again.

"Good," said Robin. He took his communicator out and flipped it open to a clock that was counting down. "Your powers should return to you in… three… two… one. Your sentence is now in effect." Robin closed his communicator and went over to Beast Boy. He undid the cuffs on his ankles and then stood back up, glaring at him. "Now get the hell out of my city."

Raven heard Cyborg's system turn on and he began to reboot up. But within five seconds she heard a distressing beeping going off. She wasn't sure what was going on, so she went back to the blueprints. She pieced together that she should look at the system analyzer built into his arm. She went to his left arm and flipped open the screen. She saw in bold, red lettering, "BATTERY LOW". He needed to charge up. She had to get him up to his room and hook him up to his generator.

She sighed and knew that this was probably going to wipe her out. She concentrated and surrounded Cyborg's body with her aura and in an instant they were in Cyborg's room. Raven fell to her knees and blacked out for a moment, but did her best to regain her consciousness. She saw that she'd done it and felt proud. She'd done that and if she pushed herself she'd be able to hook him up. She did her best to pull herself to her feet, but her knees would not allow her to stand. She grabbed onto his charging table and pulled herself up.

She felt horribly light headed and the room wouldn't stop spinning. She focused and saw the recharging plug. Her body was shaking, but she ignored it. She slowly moved her way around the table and over to the plug. She reached out and after about five grabs, felt her fingers touch it and she took hold. She pulled it from the generator and went over to Cyborg's unmoving body. She found the outlet and plugged him in.

All at once his body lit back up and his body began to charge. She'd done it. She'd fixed him. She wasn't sure how long it'd take for him to become fully recharged, but once he was all would be well. And with that final thought she felt her world fade and she collapsed onto the floor.

Beast Boy walked through the Titans to exit the tower. As he walked he heard whispers of, "Disgraceful… Traitor… I always knew something was off with him… He was never a good Titan anyway… Liar… Shameful."

Beast Boy had to fight back the tears. There was only one person on Earth that cared for him now. And she wasn't even there. She didn't know of his sentence. What would happen now? He didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want anymore trouble. And so, he would leave as was ordered.

The Titans watched as Beast Boy exited the tower and now stood on the rocky shore of the island. He looked up at them one last time, seeing all of their scornful faces, then turned into a bird and began his flight.

"Well, that's that," said Robin, satisfied.

"I hope I never see his green ass again," said Bumblebee, crossing her arms.

"Remind me to never go to Upper Lamumba," said Speedy.

"Where's Raven?" asked Aqualad. "Shouldn't she have been here?"

"Yeah, she's the reason you caught Adrienne and Beast Boy in the first place," said Kole. "I would think she'd want to be here for Beast Boy's sentencing after all he did to her."

"She still feels weak from defeating Adrienne," said Robin.

"Maybe you should at least go tell her your decision," said Jinx.

"I shall do it," said Starfire.

The beautiful alien flew through the halls and until she came to the med bay. She opened the door and was about to say Ravens name, when she saw that there was no Raven to be seen. Stunned, she quickly decided to check her room. She flew to Ravens room, but did not find her there either. She decided she should alert the others. She swiftly flew back to the common room.

"Robin, Raven is missing!" she cried out.

"What?!" said Robin.

"She is not in the med bay and she is not in her room," said Starfire. "I do not know where she is."

"Great," Robin growled. "Where could she have gotten to? Quick, everyone split up." And with that the entire group of Titans began to search the tower for Raven.

It wasn't long before Tramm alerted them all and, with Aqualad's help, told them that Cyborg was missing as well. Robin had never felt so frustrated. It was Hot Spot who found the two in Cyborg's room, which had been overlooked for obvious reasons.

Raven was quickly taken back to the med bay where they made sure she was still okay. All, especially Tramm, were shocked to see that Cyborg had been fixed and was now charging up.

"How long will it take for Cyborg to awaken?" asked Starfire.

"Well, he's about a quarter of the way charged right now," said Robin. "He may be up and running by tomorrow morning."

"How wonderful!" said Starfire. "Soon all will be well again."

"Yeah, for the first time in three years," said Robin, actually sounding relieved. "God, it's been a long time."

"And it is unfortunate that things will never be as they were," said Starfire, growing sad for a moment.

"I think what we learned from all of this is that you can't trust anyone," said Robin.

"Unfortunately, I must agree with you," said Starfire.

Once they made sure both Cyborg and Raven were alright, many of the Titans left for their homes. It had been quite a day and all were as relieved as Robin and Starfire that this whole ordeal was over. They no longer had to live in fear that Adrienne and Beast Boy were going to attack. But, even though it had all ended well, they all still felt bad for Raven. She would never get her voice back. She was to remain mute.

Beast Boy flew through the air feeling less than free. Yes, he was no longer being controlled by Adrienne, but he had been sentenced to live in Upper Lamumba for the rest of his life. He had expected some sort of punishment, jail time of course, but he believed that it would only be for a set amount of time. Not for forever.

He wondered if he'd ever see Raven again. He knew she'd never abandon him. Now that she was free of Adrienne as well she was sure to find him. But… did she really care that much for him? If the Titans found out they would surely banish her from the team as well. He knew she liked him, cared for him deeply. But he didn't know if it was enough to make her risk being thrown off the team. The team was all she had now. Adrienne had helped to take away everything else she'd cared about.

It was then that he remembered Ravens voice. Adrienne still had it. There had to be some way of returning it to Raven. But how? Then he remembered the house he and Adrienne had been staying in. Adrienne owned hundreds of spell books, most dealing with dark magic. She must have gotten the spell that took Ravens voice away from one of those books. Therefore, there must have been a spell that could give Raven her voice back.

Beast Boy took a sharp turn and flew for the house, hoping the Titans weren't tracking him. He really didn't feel like going to jail because he was trying to help the woman he loved. But, with his luck, he didn't doubt it.

He reached the house and flew in through the chimney, spilling him out into the living room. He quickly ran up to Adrienne's room and attempted to open its door. She had locked it. He wasted no time in kicking it down. He did a quick look around and saw that the room held everything that Adrienne had stolen for herself; jewelry, clothing, artifacts, everything. And books; hundreds of books.

He sat down and began to search through every single book. He didn't care if it had nothing to do with stealing voices, he had to make sure he checked every one just incase. No page was to be left unturned.

And so he sat there for hours pouring through the books. He had never been one to read very much, but here he was reading at record speed. He devoured one book after another, looking for anything that could help him. He read long into the night and still he found nothing. He would grab a book from a pile on his left and when he was done he'd throw it to his right. Soon the left side pile was shrinking, while the right continued to build.

His eyes stung, his back ached, his fingers were dry from flipping so many pages. Words began to run into others and he found himself having to read the same sentence twice or three times before realizing it was pointless since it didn't speak of stealing voices at all. As the sun began to rise he grew very frustrated. The spell had to be in one of the books, it just had to be!

And then, before his eyes, he caught one word; VOICE. His heart jumped and he made sure it really was the right word. He read it three times before he was convinced. He had come to a chapter that had all to do with voices.

"Thank Christ!" he said and began to read through the spells.

It was the second to last spell of the chapter, and it was nine pages long. He began to read and found that this was the right one. Everything Adrienne had done was instructed in the spell. It was a two part spell, and he guessed that when Adrienne had first attempted it years ago she hadn't known that and that was why the spell had been left half done and Raven left with half a voice.

He skipped to the end of the spell to see if there was anyway to reverse it. Sure enough, the last three paragraphs were on just that. He read it and realized that that answer was just as simple as he initially thought three years before. He slammed the book shut and left the house. He had to find Adrienne.


	13. A Fight for the Voice

Chapter 13

"That son of a bitch," Robin growled as he looked at the monitor. He had placed a tracking device under Beast Boy's skin so that he could be found and tracked at all times. He saw that he stopped at the house he and Adrienne had been living and he guessed he was gathering up some of his belongings. But now he saw he was completely off the designated course he had been given to get him to Upper Lamumba. He was going to the prison Adrienne was being held at.

Robin grabbed his communicator and flipped it open. "Calling all Titans! Repeat, calling all Titans! Beast Boy has left his course and is going to Adrienne. I want him taken down! Does everyone copy?"

One by one all of the Titans checked in and told Robin they were heading for Beast Boy. Robin quickly went to get Starfire. She was sitting in Cyborg's room, hoping he'd wake up soon.

"Star, we gotta go," said Robin.

"Why? What has happened?" asked Starfire, alarmed. She had not had her communicator with her at the time, since she found it unnecessary since they were at home.

"Beast Boy's going to Adrienne," said Robin. "He's probably going to free her. We've got to stop him."

"Yes, we must," said Starfire, frowning at the thought of Beast Boy doing yet another terrible thing. And with that the two got ready and exited the tower, chasing after Beast Boy.

Little did the two know that their conversation was heard by Cyborg, who was slowly awakening. His robotic eye focused and soon the rest of him became alert as well. He opened his real eye and looked around. Slowly he sat up and stretched his arms, he felt completely refreshed.

"Man, what the hell happened?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "How long have I been out? Why are Robin and Starfire going after BB? Didn't he explain everything? Where's Raven?"

He crawled off of his charging table and left his room, looking for any sign of his teammates. He checked each of their rooms, but found no one. He decided to check the med bay, just incase, and was surprised to see Raven lying in a bed. He went over to her and checked her out. She seemed completely fine, just asleep.

"Raven?" he said, trying to wake her up. "Rae? Come on, somethin's goin on. Raven, wake up!"

Raven heard a familiar voice speaking and it drew her back into the waking world. She opened her eyes and saw Cyborg standing next to her. It had worked. She really had fixed him. She mouthed his name, to make sure this was real.

"Yeah, it's me," said Cyborg with a small smile. "Look, I'm not sure what's goin on, but I just overheard Rob and Star sayin somethin along the lines of that they're going after BB cuz he's goin to Adrienne. And from the sound of their voices, they still don't trust BB."

Raven shook her head sadly. She wondered how the trial went. What had happened? Why was Beast Boy going after Adrienne? Revenge, perhaps? She just didn't know.

"Well, we gotta go stop 'em before they do somethin stupid," said Cyborg. "Are you hurt?"

Raven shook her head and mouthed the word, "Weak."

"Alright, I'll carry you," said Cyborg and he scooped her up. "Let's find out where they're all headin first."

He took her to the common room, where Robin had left the tracking monitor up on the screen. He began to type and figured out what was going on.

"Looks like Adrienne's in prison," said Cyborg. "That's where B's goin and that's where the other are following him to. Let's go." He picked her back up and brought her down to the garage. He put her in the passenger's side, strapped her in, and then got in himself. Once he was buckled up he sped out of there as fast as he could.

Adrienne couldn't believe that they thought she could be taken down so easily. Raven might have taken all of her stolen powers away, but she had been born with her own gift of magic, though it wasn't very strong. But it was strong enough to help her escape. She worked all night and was able to ware the bars of her window away. She then climbed through it and was now outside of the prison altogether.

She stretched her arms and let the morning sun bask her body. It felt so good to be free. She couldn't believe the guards hadn't even noticed she was missing yet. Earthlings really were fools. She chuckled to herself and began to walk.

"Adrienne!" a voice called.

Adrienne looked around and to her surprise there stood Beast Boy. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well, well, it looks like I'm not the only one who escaped punishment," she said.

"We've got a bit of unfinished business, Adrienne," he spat and marched over to her.

"And what's that?" asked Adrienne, quite amused.

"You still have Ravens voice," he said.

"It's _my_ voice!" she yelled. "How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Yeah, well I don't care if you say it until the day you die," said Beast Boy. "It doesn't make it true. I'm here for the necklace."

"Didn't I explain this to you?" said Adrienne. "You take the necklace off of me and Ravens voice will be lost."

"No, it won't," said Beast Boy, smirking. "I read your spell books, Adrienne. And I know that that's a lie! Now hand the necklace over or I'll take it."

"I'd like to see you try," Adrienne smirked. "Have you forgotten? I taught you everything you know about fighting! I may not have my extra powers, which I will soon steal back, thank you very much, but I'm still stronger than you'll every be!"

Beast Boy growled and was about to charge, but was stopped short when he heard his name being yelled out behind him.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said angrily.

Beast Boy turned and watched all of the Titans a few yards away from him. Now he was caught between Adrienne and the Titans. This was not a good situation.

"How could you set Adrienne free?!" said Starfire angrily.

"What? No, I didn't get her out!" said Beast Boy. "She got out on her own."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Aqualad as he glared at him.

"I'm here to get Ravens voice back," said Beast Boy. "After that, I swear I'll be leaving."

"And just how are you going to get Ravens voice back?" asked Bumblebee.

"He can't!" said Adrienne. "This is my voice and it can't be taken away from me!"

"Wanna bet?" Beast Boy growled and lunged at her.

Adrienne moved out of the way and found herself dodging punches and kicks that Beast Boy was throwing in every direction. As soon as Beast Boy attacked the Titans quickly ran towards the two to interfere. Half tried to hold Beast Boy back and half tried to apprehend Adrienne. Beast Boy fought tooth and nail and managed to get out of their grasps a few times and made grabs at Adrienne, but it was difficult to get to her with all of the Titans in his way.

Cyborg and Raven pulled up and were shocked to see the massive fight that was going on. They weren't exactly sure what was going on. Cyborg jumped out of the car and quickly ran to Ravens side. He scooped her up and headed towards the rumble.

"Yo, what's goin on here?!" Cyborg screamed at all of them.

A few Titans turned and were shocked to see the only two Titans missing the fight there. Beast Boy took this opportunity to slip out of the grasp of Gnaark and sprint towards Adrienne. And, just by chance, he was able to reach her mere seconds before she noticed he was there. And in that moment he reached out and took hold of the necklace. He pulled as hard as he could and the chain broke, allowing it to leave its place around Adrienne's neck.

Beast Boy came to a stop a few feet away from Adrienne and looked in his hand. He had it. He had the necklace; Ravens voice. He looked back to Adrienne and saw that she was in shock. Beast Boy smiled and looked to Raven, who was being held by Cyborg. He turned and sprinted towards her.

"No!" Adrienne screamed in her old voice that had not been heard for three years. She intercepted Beast Boy and tackled him to the ground, reaching for the necklace. Beast Boy kicked her off of him, but saw that the Titans were now about to tackle the two of them as well. Beast Boy was getting quite frustrated by all of this.

He felt hands grabbing at him everywhere and thus preventing him from breaking free. His worst fear was realized when he felt Adrienne grab the necklace from his hand. She held it high above the commotion, to keep it from getting harmed. Beast Boy threw everyone who was keeping him down off and gave Adrienne's hand a harsh kick. The necklace was sent flying out of her hand and landed a few feet in front of Raven and Cyborg.

Raven couldn't believe what she saw lying a few feet in front of her. And neither could Cyborg. Adrienne screamed with frustration and ran for the necklace. Cyborg quickly put Raven down on the ground and ran towards the necklace as well. Just as Adrienne was about to grab it, he tackled her to the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed above the fight. "Get the necklace!"

Raven shook off her shock and crawled towards the necklace. Her arms shook and could barely support her as she went. She reached the necklace and gingerly took it into her fingers.

"Now break it!" ordered Beast Boy as Robin pinned him to the ground.

Raven looked up, shocked that he would tell her to do such a thing. She knew that if she broke it her voice would be lost. But, that would mean that Adrienne couldn't have it either. Was that what he wanted?

"No, don't break it, Raven!" said Robin as he held Beast Boy down.

"Do it!" Beast Boy ordered.

"No, then you shall never get your voice back!" said Starfire.

"You gotta trust me, Rae," said Beast Boy as Robin pinned him harder. "Break it!"

Raven held the purple orb between her thumb and finger. She could see her voice within it. She could hear all of the Titans telling her not to break it, but she could also hear Beast Boy's voice rising above all of them. She closed her eyes and began to put pressure on the orb.

"No!" Adrienne screamed.

Raven held her breath, closed her eyes, and crushed the thin glass of the orb that encased her voice. She wasn't the only one who held their breath. Everyone went silent and stared in shock; each waiting for what would happen next.

Raven opened her eyes and looked to the crushed glass between her fingers. But instead of seeing the crushed glass she saw a violet orb glowing brightly right in front of her face. She jumped back a bit and gasped. There was her voice, floating right in front of her eyes. And it looked different than the other voice orbs she had seen.

Her violet voice orb pulsed with a pure white light made it look electrified. It was quite clear to everyone that this voice was different and very special. Raven felt frozen by the sight of it. She couldn't even feel the tears that poured from her eyes.

Slowly, the voice orb flew to Raven and absorbed through her throat. But it did not simply dissipate, as the voices usually did. Instead, its glow spread through her body, making her look angelic. All eyes were fixated on her and not a sound could be heard among them. Slowly the glow faded and disappeared. Raven looked to the mass of people, and then folded over.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted and threw Robin off of him. He quickly ran to her while all others were still in a state of shock. He took her into his arms and saw that she looked to have fainted. "Raven?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the man holding her.

"I love you," she said in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. "I just… I wanted those to be my first words."

Beast Boy felt tears well into his eyes and he smiled at her. "They were beautiful."


	14. The Angel of Azarath Sings Once More

Chapter 14

Beast Boy walked around his old room, a free man. Once Raven had her voice again she was quick to tell the Titans what Beast Boy had been trying to tell them. She told them the entire story, the true story. And Cyborg was there to back them up as well. They even managed to get Adrienne to proudly confess to a few of her crimes. Ever so slowly one after another, the Titans began to believe their story.

Of course, Robin had been the hardest to convince. It was Cyborg's testimony that made him rethink and consider the tale Raven and Beast Boy were telling. He knew that Cyborg had been just as angry and bitter towards Beast Boy as he was, and if _he_ truly believed Beast Boy, then perhaps this _had_ all been an act put on by Adrienne. Starfire had longed wished for there to be an answer like this and quickly repented for all of the horrible things she'd said about Beast Boy.

Once the air was cleared at last they got back down to business. Adrienne was apprehended again and this time they neutralized her powers so that she couldn't escape again. Cyborg quickly rigged up a second one and donated it to the Arkham Asylum. There was no way she was going to get out again.

Beast Boy's sentence was lifted and every Titan gave him an apology. But Beast Boy still didn't feel right about getting away with everything he'd done.

"Man, you didn't have a choice but to do what Adrienne told ya," said Cyborg.

"Why do you wish to be punished?" asked Starfire.

"Because I still feel guilty for it all," said Beast Boy. "I caused damage, I hurt my fellow Titans, I scared the public, I stole things; it just doesn't feel right that I should get away with it."

"But you did more than just commit crimes," said Raven. "You saved our lives, you saved the world from Trigon, and you saved my voice. I believe that more than cancels your crimes out."

"Still, I would just feel better if I got some kind of punishment," said Beast Boy.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it," said Robin.

"It is," said Beast Boy.

"Then you're doing all of our chores for two months," said Robin.

"Okay," said Beast Boy, nodding.

"After this month," Robin added.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"Well, you deserve a break," said Robin. "I think we all do. Not to mention I think you and Raven should finally have some time together. So your punishment begins next month. Agreed?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Beast Boy with a small smile. Robin had certainly changed his tune.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Robin. "You have to teach me all of those martial arts moves you learned. There's no way in Hell I'm going to let you be a better fighter than me."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Deal."

That was a few minutes ago. Now he stood in his room, a place he hadn't been in for three years. Oddly, it didn't smell as bad as he thought it would. It was still as messy as ever, though. He picked up one of his old uniforms and actually began to laugh. It was so small! He couldn't believe he was ever that size. He had planned on getting out of the uniform Adrienne made him wear and putting on an old one, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

He left his room and went to find Raven. Ever since he'd been accepted back on the team he and Raven had been inseparable. It was clear to anyone who saw them that they were deeply in love, not to mention relieved to finally be together after years of separation. He was never going to leave her side again.

He came to her room and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear someone singing softly to themselves. He smiled and slid her door open. He looked inside and saw her standing in front of her window. Upon hearing the door open she turned towards it, a bit startled. She smiled when she saw Beast Boy and blushed a little.

"Oh, hello," she said, looking back to the window.

"Hey," he said, smiling and closing her door. "I could have sworn I just heard the most beautiful voice in the world singing.

Raven blushed a bit more. "I… I was just trying it out," she said, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't think I was being that loud."

"No, you weren't," said Beast Boy, walking over to her. "But I got super animal hearing, remember? You couldn't hide your singing from me if you tried."

He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her affectionately. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of his arms around her. She felt protected, she felt loved. She leaned back into him and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, giving her soft kisses.

"I can't believe it's really over," said Raven, savoring his touch and shivering from the heat of his breath on her skin.

"I know," said Beast Boy. "I felt like we'd never be together again. I was scared that I'd do something wrong and Adrienne would kill you."

"I think, as long as she's alive, I'll always be afraid that she'll escape and come after us," said Raven, voicing her fears.

"Even if she did escape, I'd never let her hurt you," said Beast Boy, holding her a little stronger. "I'll always be here to protect you, don't ever forget that. Besides, you're the most powerful being in existence. I doubt she could do anything to harm us."

Raven smiled and nodded in agreement. Her body had finally gotten used to her new powers and abilities. Now she was stronger than ever and, most likely, as Beast Boy said, the most powerful being in existence. But, still, the thought of Adrienne only being three thousand miles away scared her.

"So, when are you gonna sing for us?" asked Beast Boy.

"What?" said Raven.

"Well, you got the best voice ever, you better use it," said Beast Boy. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear you sing a song or two."

"I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that," said Raven, growing a little sad.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I don't want it to be taken away from me again," said Raven. "The last time I had this voice I sang all of the time and showed it off. And it was stripped away from me because of that. I'm afraid that if I do begin to sing once more, something else will come and take it away. I don't want to lose my voice again."

"You're not gonna," said Beast Boy, softly turning her so they were facing each other. "Rae, you got a gift there. It would be wrong of you to keep it to yourself and not share it with us. And I already told you that I'm going to protect you, so don't be afraid of using it."

"Well… I suppose it would be selfish of me to keep it to myself," said Raven, thinking a little bit. "But what if someone hears it and gets jealous of me? I can feel emotions, Beast Boy. I hate feeling jealousy or hurt coming from other people."

"Then just sing for me," said Beast Boy, resting his forehead against hers. "I wouldn't feel anything other than happiness and love. Can you stand feeling those emotions coming off of me?"

Raven smiled and slightly blushed. "I suppose I could stand that," she said.

Beast Boy smiled back and gave her a soft kiss on the lips then hugged her close to him. "I love you so much, Rae," he said softly.

"I love you too," said Raven.

The stayed in their embrace for what seemed forever, and yet it wasn't long enough. Eternity wouldn't even seem long enough. And eventually the two were broken apart when they heard someone knocking on Ravens door.

"Raven? Is friend Beast Boy with you?" asked Starfire.

"Yes he is," said Raven, a little embarrassed and a little proud.

"We are in need of your presence in the living room," said Starfire.

"We'll be right there," said Beast Boy. He gave her another kiss and with that they separated, linked hands, and exited the room.

The two walked down the hallway very close, arm entwined within the others. Raven leaned her head against Beast Boy as they walked and he leaned his on hers. Life couldn't have been better right now.

The common room doors opened and the two walked in. The other three Titans were there, waiting, each with a smile on their face. The two smiled back and made their way over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, we have somethin for you," said Cyborg.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

The four exchanged glances and then Robin held his hand out. In it was a brand new communicator.

"Welcome back to the team, Beast Boy," said Robin.

"Awe, dude!" said Beast Boy, gladly taking the communicator. "You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to break your communicators. I love these little guys." He embraced the communicator and smiled. Finally, all was well again. "Thanks."

"We're glad to have you back," said Robin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yes, we are most glad!" said Starfire, hugging him.

"Finally, the whole team's together once more," said Cyborg, smiling.

"And hopefully we'll never have to be apart again," said Raven.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," said Beast Boy, smiling. "I don't think I could bear to leave the team again."

"Yeah, speaking of that," said Robin, exchanging a sly look to his fellow teammates.

"You left the Titans," said Cyborg, smiling just as Robin was.

"And you know what that means," said Robin. He took out a hot pink wig and Cyborg took out a pink tutu.

"You gotta be initiated all over again," said Cyborg with a wicked grin.

Beast Boy felt the blood rush from his face and he broke out into a cold sweat. "Oh, uh, come on guys," he sputtered. "Haven't we grown out of that? I mean, how old are we now? We don't need to…"

"Oh, but we do," said Robin, smiling evilly. "You did it to me when I left the Titans to work for Slade."

"Yeah, but…" started Beast Boy.

"And ya did it to me when I went to the H.I.V.E. Academy," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy felt scared and he turned to his girlfriend. "Raven, you gotta help me!" he pleaded.

Raven gave him a soft smile and gave him a kiss. "I love you," she said. "But, you signed the same contract as the rest of us." And with that she held up a rubber chicken. "You join the team; we get to initiate you in."

"But… but…" he said, shocked.

"Starfire?" said Robin.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hold him down," said Robin.

And with that Starfire pounced and held Beast Boy down. "No!" he screamed, pleading for help. Robin and Cyborg quickly jumped in and began the initiation. Beast Boy screamed and continued to ask for them to stop. He called for help from Raven, who just stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Raven?" said Cyborg. "Hand me the chicken, will you?"

Later that evening Beast Boy sat in the bathroom with a pout on his face. Raven was currently trying to wash all of the marker off of her boyfriend's body. The initiation had been a success and now Beast Boy was officially a Titan again.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," said Raven.

"I can't believe you let them do that to me," he said, his arms crossed.

"You know very well that if it had been me you would've had no objections," said Raven. "But, it's over now and you're on the team again. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"A little, I guess," said Beast Boy, shrugging.

Raven sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, maybe this will make you feel better," she said.

Beast Boy suddenly heard the most beautiful humming he'd ever heard echoing through the bathroom. The melody was one he'd never heard, and yet it was as if he'd known it his whole life. Her voice was clear and beautiful and rung through the room like sweet bells. He closed his eyes and let the music fill him. He smiled gently, for now he knew why they called her the Angel of Azarath.

**The End**

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(AND NO FLAMES!)**


End file.
